The Perfect Stranger
by CrissKlainefer
Summary: A chance encounter. A mistaken phone call. And a strange agreement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this idea came to me in Chemistry today. I was bored so planned out the entire thing. Let me know if you like it! **

Chapter 1

Kurt watched the blonde girl's back as she walked away. He just didn't understand, why hadn't she fallen for his utterly undeniable charm? They all did. Turning back toward the bar, he noticed something on the stool beside him. _Perfect_. She left her jacket. He had a second chance. And once Kurt Hummel started something, he had to succeed. So he grabbed a napkin and scribbled down his own cell phone number, you always had to be prepared after all. He bent down to grab the girl, Brittany's (maybe, he wasn't sure) jacket and his papers and started to run after her.

* * *

The best word to describe how Blaine walked into the bar that night would be skulking. Or trudging. Or really anything having to do with sad walking. A constant stream of _Am I an awful person? Do I just suck in bed? Why does nobody like me? _was going through his head as he walked through the door. This depressed mood would probably also explain why he was looking straight at the floor when someone ran into him, knocking him to the floor.

There were papers everywhere. He'd managed to lose his glasses too and was completely blind. He saw the figure of what he assumed to be a man crouching down and hurriedly picking up his own papers. The other guy was muttering curse words when he finally looked over at Blaine.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess these are yours," the other man said as he handed over his glasses. "Really sorry about that, but I gotta run." He stood up just as Blaine slipped on his glasses. The other boy was tall and thin. He had light brown hair and some of the most extraordinary eyes Blaine had ever seen.

With an arm full of papers and some jacket that most definitely looked like it belonged to a girl, the other boy started jogging towards the entrance. "…Oh, uh. You're good," Blaine called out, not really expecting an answer. And he didn't get one.

He looked around at the papers the boy hadn't grabbed, Blaine's own school papers. He collected them and stood up. What Blaine didn't realize is that he'd taken one thing that hadn't belonged to him, a certain napkin with a certain number on it, but of course he wouldn't realize that for a long time to come.

* * *

Brittany was laughing. Of course she was. He could always make them laugh. Why this hadn't worked the first time around, Kurt had no idea. "So how about that date?" He put on a grin and she returned the gesture.

Giggling she said, "Yeah, actually, I think that would be nice."

_Thank God. _"Okay, what's your number?"

Brittany rattled off a strand of digits which Kurt took note of on the back of his hand. He would wash it off later of course, he would never be the one to call. And as always, she would call him, because, well, that's just how things worked.

"Yours?" She asked.

"Oh, here, I actually have it written down." He fished around in his pockets with the hand that wasn't holding his, now jumbled up, papers. Then he realized he'd never actually put the napkin in his pocket. Maybe it was somewhere in his stack of papers. Nope.

"Um. Or not," he said. "Here. Um, can you just write it down?"

She nodded and he said, "Okay, it's 212-569-1885."

He'd probably dropped the napkin when he'd run into that guy back there. No problem, this could be better anyways. Writing on a napkin could have seemed a little desperate. Kurt must've just been really off his game tonight.

She grinned ecstatically at him and said, "Okay, I'll see you later then, Kurt."

"Yeah. See ya."

* * *

_3 months later_

Blaine was going through his backpack for the first time in months. It was kind of disgusting. There was a very rotten apple core. A lot of moldy papers (probably moldy from touching the apple core). Oh, and what was that? A napkin. A napkin with writing on it. Blaine couldn't remember writing on it or ever seeing it before, actually. Besides it wasn't in his handwriting. In nice, neat little figures it said _212-569-1885. _Nothing else. Huh. Blaine could remember a couple times he'd gotten drunk recently. Maybe a girl had given it to him. _HA! Yeah right. _He thought. Yeah, okay. Probably not. But there was no reason not to put the number in his phone. He entered it as "Stranger." And coincidentally it fell right beneath Santana.

* * *

Kurt sat down at the table in the little coffee shop, across from Rachel.

"So how are things in the soap-opera of Kurt Hummel's life?"

"I would hardly call it a soap opera, Rachel." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I most definitely would. The trials and tribulations of Kurt Hummel's strange love life."She said the last part as if she were _actually_ talking on a soap opera.

"No, I don't think you know what a soap opera is, Rach. A soap opera consists of people falling in love, only to have their heart broken on the next episode. I don't let myself get hurt. There is never a next episode. Ever. Only a new series."

"Okay, Mr. Metaphorical, whatever you say. But anyway how are you?"

"Eh, alright. The quest to find my stardom as uneventful as ever," he expressed. Kurt had been trying to get an audition for a lead role in any play/musical/anything on Broadway for going on a year now. Currently he played a few minor roles, and even filled in for slightly larger ones when the need arose, but he needed more. This was what he came to New York for anyways. The lights, the music, the theatre. Right now, he would just have to deal with his less than fulfilling job at the coffee shop.

"You'll find something, I know it," she smiled widely. "Oh! I wanted to ask you, would you want to help me maybe run some sort of charity fundraising feast or ball thing? I need some community service work on my résumé and that would work. Of course, it wouldn't have to be anything tremendous, just you know a small thing to help homeless people."

"Eh…you know I don't do that kind of thing." He looked up from his coffee to see her glaring across the table at him.

"You know, Kurt, I truly believe you are a good person, but sometimes it wouldn't hurt you to give a fuck about other people. It's always about you! Try caring, a little bit." With that, she took her coffee and stood up.

"Oh, and we do still have plans tomorrow night. This does not change things. I just think you should reconsider your life a little bit." And she was gone.

_Well that was pleasant. Reconsider my life? What kind of crap is that?_

* * *

"We need to get drunk," Blaine was currently sitting on the couch in his shared apartment.

Wes nodded, "Amen to that, my man."

* * *

"I- I'm gonna call her, mannn…"

Blaine and Wes were standing in the bar, Blaine was very intoxicated and Wes was getting there. Blaine held up his phone in the other boy's face. "I'm gonna do it!"

"It's been three months, Blaine, when are you going to get over this?"

"Never."

Wes shrugged as Blaine walked to the door. In his state, he needed to quiet down the pounding in his head in order to focus on any conversation.

He went into contacts and attempted to press Santana, and thought that he did when he pulled the phone to his ear.

* * *

Kurt was heading for his apartment door, to attend his "night-out" with Rachel, when his phone rang. He pulled it out and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

The other person started talking, "Listen, Sssssantana," Kurt had half a mind just to cut the guy off there, but he sounded drunk and what was better than a drunk miscall? "I love you, baby. Annnnd I don't- I don't understand why we had to go you know go our o-own ways. What did I do wrong?" Okay, it sounded like this guy was crying. "I don't under-understand! Santana?" He sniffed.

"No, this isn't Santana."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then, I'm gonna g-"

"No! Wait. You have to tell me. Did you honestly expect that little speech to get this girl back with you?" Kurt walked back to the couch. Rachel could wait, this was an interesting turn of events.

"I don't know."

"Listen. I don't know who you are or why you want this chick back so badly but hear me out. Girls are not going to go for the whole 'guy begging on his knees' deal, okay? You have to show some authority. That was just pathetic."

"Well I don't know what eeelse to do…"

Oh Lord, Kurt was going to cry for this guy. How could anyone get this desperate? "Okay, so I'm assuming you really like her, right?"

"Nooooo, I lo-"

"Ah! No we don't use the 'L' word."

"Why not?"

"Because, well, because it puts you too far out there. You can't come back after that. Well not undamaged anyways."

"Who are you?"

"Your guardian angel apparently."

"Oh…really? I need one of those."

Then an idea struck Kurt. Rachel did say that he needed to do some "community service".

"Hey. So well first of all, what's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to give my name to strangers."

"What are we, five? No tell me your name, I'm going to help you."

"It's Blaine."

Okay, Kurt had expected a last name, but he guessed it wasn't entirely necessary.

"Okay, then, Blaine. I'm going to text you tomorrow, because tonight you obviously don't seem fit to handle regular human thought, and I'm going to tell you where to meet me. You're going to go there. And I'm going to help you get this Santana back, okay?"

"Uuuuum, okay."

"Okay. Oh, and you more than likely won't remember this conversation. So just don't freak out when you get a text from a stranger." Then he hung up.

What was he doing? Where had this idea even come from? It would give him something to do after all. And who knew? Maybe he could get something in return for his good efforts.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Kurt walked to the corner where he was to meet Rachel, the only thing on his mind was how stupid that idea had been. Who even asked to help complete strangers? No one. Well except for Kurt apparently.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, noticing his strange expression when she saw him walking toward her.

"Oh. Nothing, I just made a really weird mistake."

"Interesting. Kurt Hummel making a mistake. Do tell."

He rolled his eyes then told the short story.

"Why would you do that? Are you an idiot? That guy could be like a serial rapist or something! You live in New York, Kurt. We aren't in innocent little Lima anymore."

"Oh, trust me, Rach, this guy did not sound like a serial rapist. You should have heard him! He was all 'Oh, Santana! I love you, come back to me!' It was kind of disgusting to be honest."

"So why then?"

"I don't know, really. I guess part of it was that I couldn't just sit back and watch someone throw away any chance they could possibly have at having sex again in their lives."

Rachel laughed, "And there it is, it always comes back around to sex."

"What doesn't?" Kurt smiled, then said, "At least if I go through with it, I'll be helping someone! That's what you told me to do."

"I'm not sure if that's exactly what I meant. Anyways, come on I was thinking we could try to buy some tickets off one of those hobo guys for Wicked tonight."

Kurt chuckled, "I'm going to assume you mean scalpers, and also I'm not even sure that happens for Broadway shows."

"I think you'd be surprised."

Kurt let Rachel drag him down the street toward Broadway.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning to his phone buzzing. He had a major headache and he felt like he was going to throw up. No, no he was definitely going to throw up. So before checking his phone, that happened.

When he got back he looked at his phone:

_**ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM STRANGER**_

Well that wasn't sketchy or anything. Then he vaguely remembered putting the weird number in his contacts.

_Okay, so if you don't remember don't worry, I'm your wrong number from last night. I am going to help you out. I'm going to assume you live in NYC because of your area code. So meet me at the coffee shop in Time Square. 2.00 today._

_Well okay then, _Blaine thought.

He decided to verify the legitimacy of this by looking through his call history. Sure enough there was a ten minute conversation between him and this stranger.

Blaine replied:

_Who is this?_

Almost immediately he felt his phone buzz again.

_Your guardian angel._

Blaine sat back down on his bed. It was almost one o'clock right now. What was the harm in going? Well he did live in New York and he didn't have a clue who this person was. Also what exactly did he/she want to help him with? _Although, _Blaine thought, _it's not like I really have anything to live for right now anyways, so death at the hands of a weird murderer wouldn't be so bad. _

He typed out his next reply without giving it a second thought:

_Okay, I'll be there._

* * *

Kurt was sitting at his usual table in the coffee shop, trying to figure out how he would know who this guy was when he came in. Maybe he could hold up a sign that said, "Looking for someone you don't know? It's probably me."

Kurt was pretty proud of himself for thinking of the idea to set this meeting up only half an hour before his shift at the shop started. That way if it was awkward, all Kurt would have to do was claim work and leave.

He watched as people came and went looking for someone that looked nervous. 2:02. _Not very punctual, _Kurt thought.

Then he saw a man come in looking around like he had no clue what was going on. Kurt knew it had to have been him, Blaine. He had dark hair gelled back. His skin was an olivey tan color that blended nicely with the golden hazel of his eyes. Blaine was wearing a striped sweater with a bowtie fastened at the neck. Pants that were a little too short, despite the fact that he was not a tall guy as it was.

Kurt gave a little wave in his direction and Blaine looked over at him.

* * *

Blaine knew immediately that he had seen the guy before. He couldn't put a finger on it, probably just a quick run-in. But he remembered those eyes. He walked over to sit beside the other guy.

"Hi," Blaine started.

The other guy just stuck out his hand, "Kurt Hummel."

"Um, Blaine Anderson," Blaine returned the gesture, shaking his hand briefly.

"Okay, Blaine Anderson, well to start off, I would like to go back to a few things you said last night-"

Blaine interrupted, "Wait. Okay, no, first explain to me what's going on. And also, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some coffee."

Kurt stared in shock for a few seconds, people didn't typically cut him off. "Go ahead, then."

Blaine stood up, then turned back to see if Kurt wanted anything, only to realize he already had a cup.

Kurt couldn't help but realize the guy had serious potential as he walked to the counter. He was short, sure, but he was lean. Kurt could tell by the little flip in his gel-ridden hair, that it was naturally curly. And probably, looked better that way. Just overall, as much as he hated to admit it, a pretty attractive guy.

Blaine walked back over a few minutes later with a coffee cup in his hand and sat down. Kurt could see the signs of a hangover in his eyes and the way he moved.

Kurt started, again, "Okay, then. Now, we're going to have to make this quick, I have work in about twenty minutes." He watched as Blaine gave him what seemed like an encouraging look, so he continued, "So I'm assuming you've figured out you called me last night, very drunk. Very pitiful. Asking for some girl named Santana," Blaine's face dropped when Kurt said the name. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Saying you loved her, or rather me, and you just didn't understand, blah blah blah."

Blaine looked at him expectantly, "And…?"

"I want to…" _Wow this doesn't happen often. "_help you. I guess. Yeah I want to help you, to get her back, or at least find someone else." Blaine's eyes widened.

"But I don't want anyone else."

_Yeah, okay, whatever you say. _"Okay, I'll help you get her back then."

"And what reason do I have to think you're any better than I am at this kind of stuff?"

Kurt tried to think of a polite way to explain that the other man was a wreck whereas Kurt had probably had three times as much sex in the last week than Blaine had in a year. Instead, he had an idea as he spotted a slight girl sitting alone at a table across the shop with her laptop open. He stood up with a quick "Excuse me" to Blaine. He glanced at Blaine's shocked look with amusement.

Kurt confidently strode to the girl sitting by herself. He planned it out before he reached the table. There was a purse barely hanging on her chair. Her coffee cup was precarious. Oh, and there it was, her foot was sticking out.

Purposefully, Kurt stumbled very ungracefully over the young woman's foot, catching himself at the last second. She jumped up immediately.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I just, you know, I wasn't paying attention, I have a big paper coming up and an exam and I'm just stressing out of my mind, I guess I just don't know what I'm doing."

Kurt, putting on an act, breathlessly said, "No, no you're fine. He jumped up, and stole a glance at the paper open on her laptop. "What kind of paper? Oh, fashion, I see. You know, my sister is a fashion major. She's actually taught me a lot if you would want me to show you sometime. I mean, I'm sure you know a fair, amount , but I could show you some short-cuts sometime." He always made sure to throw in the part about his sister, it let them know he was interested in girls, but still had something in common.

She seemed to get excited by this. "Yeah! Yeah, I love it. It's a lot of fun, most of the time. I just couldn't stand the idea of going into something boring like medical. But you know, it's really stressful. That would be nice though." She started to twirl her fingers in her hair. _Check._

"Okay, cool. Maybe we could go out for coffee some- Wait wow, you have some of the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I've gotten that a lot actually," she gushed.

"Well, I'm not surprised."

"Yours aren't too bad either though," she was smiling brightly now.

He took her hand and the pen from his pocket. "Well, I have to go, I have a friend over there," he tilted his head toward Blaine. "He's having girl problems. But here's my number." He scribbled it on the back of her hand. "Call me sometime." He gave her his patented grin and she practically swooned.

_Check and Mate._

* * *

Blaine watched in disbelief as the pair exchanged numbers after just five short minutes. _How the hell did one do that? _ Yeah, if the offer was still up, Blaine was going for it.

He watched as Kurt walked back over, eyeing him suspiciously. Was he just more attractive? He tried to see what it was. The height? Probably. The pale skin? The blue eyes? The golden brown hair? What about the pointed features? Everything?

Kurt broke him from his revelry. "So?" Before Blaine had a chance to reply, Kurt was turning toward the door to give the girl a small wave and a smile as she left.

"Well…I don't know, what do you want anyways?"

"Just to help you." But Blaine could tell that this guy wasn't opposed to compensation. "Although, if you happened to have something to offer, it wouldn't be frowned upon."

Blaine wasn't about to accept charity, he had to have some kind of upper hand, so he wracked his brain for an idea. "Do you like Broadway?"

"Mmm."

"I could get you tickets for shows for a month."

This seemed to upset him. "I'm giving you the opportunity to win back the 'Love of Your Life'," he made air quotes when he said that, "And the best thing you can offer me is Broadway tickets? I see Broadway all the time. I was on the way to a show when you had your drunken call last night."

Blaine started now angry, "Well I'm sorry, but that's all I have to offer, I work at the administrative Broadway offices, so that would be eas-"

"Wait. Wait. What did you say?"

"It would be easy to get tickets." He shrugged his shoulders.

"No not that. You work at the Broadway offices?"

"Oh, yeah. My dad is like CEO of the company or whatever, so I got an automatic job."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Get me an audition. For a lead role. And you will have that girl sighing in your arms in less than a month."

"Wait, you act?"

"Oh, not only do I act, but I sing and dance. And trust me, I'm not half bad."

"I can try."

"Good. Well I have to go, but bring me an appointment for an audition to that sketchy bar on Main Street. Tomorrow 9 o'clock. It will be your first lesson. Oh, and don't wear that." Kurt looked him up and down. "At least try and look like you're not a virgin." Kurt stood up and left. Only to walk around the back of the shop and walk in the back door. He grabbed an apron and watched the man stand up and leave.

* * *

**Okay, okay so I know that "The Sketchy Bar on Main Street" really isn't a good descriptor for places in NYC. BUT one: I have wayyyyyyy too much shit to do to research the names of bars in New York, and also we're just going to say it's the same bar they "met" at. Okay? Okay. So I hoped you enjoyed! Oh, and one more thing, if you're worried about the severe lack of Klaining here, I KNOW!It's hard for me to write it with them being straight. Haha, It will all work out, I promise! I mean, really, we know our boys aren't straight (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah. I feel like I'm always apologizing for taking a long time, but I really am sorry. I just have a lot going on right now, and I'm lucky this got written as soon as it did. I'll be out of school soon, so that should give me some more time to focus on writing. But yeah…Oh! And if you were worried about the sexuality going on here, it is addressed, actually right in the beginning, so enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Kurt would never forget his days in high school. Those four long years of bullying and torture. That was when Kurt thought he was gay. Was dead-set on it, in fact. He was in the Glee club, and sang Broadway tunes (that much hadn't changed). He wore the latest fashions and even had a crush on the most popular guy in school, his current step-brother, Finn Hudson (it was a long story). Kurt had come out to his dad during his sophomore year, and the older man had accepted the prospect. Kurt even thought he'd come to a point where he accepted himself.

But that wasn't the case. About half-way through his senior year, Kurt began questioning what was right and wrong. No one else seemed to share his feelings, so maybe they weren't the right ones. He started to rethink everything he stood for. Maybe there _was_ something wrong with him. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He started to date girls. Though it felt wrong at first, Kurt found that it was nice, just to let go. It was nice to fit in. He pushed back any sexual desire for anybody but females. He buried it deep in the back of his mind, hopefully never to arise again. It confused everyone for a while, since they had all known Kurt as "The Gay Kid," but eventually they came to terms with it. He dated so many girls during the end of his senior year, so many he didn't think it was possible. Kurt lost his virginity at his senior prom to a girl named Quinn. Quinn was Finn's recent ex, not that that had anything to do with the matter. At least not in Kurt's _conscious_ mind.

After high school, Kurt took things to a new level. He mastered the art of getting women. The task was surprisingly easy for him. He always knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do. He often used his more feminine insights to get an upper hand. Most men couldn't do this. Kurt was able to listen. He could listen to a girl talk for hours, and absorb it all. Girls liked that. He'd conquered every in and out of the process. Although, he never got attached. That wasn't the point. He didn't want to settle down with some girl, have a family or whatever. No, the point (though Kurt didn't realize it) was to prove to himself that he _could. _That women were actually the right way to go. And so far, he'd succeeded.

It had been five years since Kurt had questioned his sexuality, and he had no intention of doing so again.

* * *

"How does this look?" Blaine walked out of his bedroom to see Wes sitting on the couch reading a book.

Wes looked up, scanned the other man, and looked back down. "Positively dapper."

"Wes. Seriously. I need to look good."

"Where are you even going?" Blaine started, but Wes cut him off, "I know, I know. Some random stranger is giving you lessons on how to pick up chicks. But really, Blaine? Maybe I should come with-"

"No! No. I mean, that's nice of you, but I think I need to do this alone. I don't think showing up with a friend would help my case very much."

"Fine, fine." He started to read again, but then looked back up. "The outfit sucks by the way."

Blaine groaned and skulked back into his bedroom.

* * *

Once again, Kurt was the first to arrive. He sat alone at the bar for about fifteen minutes before Blaine showed up. He looked slightly more presentable in a short-sleeved black button down that accentuated his small torso and a pair of slightly-too-tight jeans. And a red bowtie. What was with this guy and bowties? Still, the look wasn't quite what Kurt had been hoping for. They'd have to work on that.

"Punctuality," Kurt stated once Blaine sat down next to him at the bar.

"Excuse me?"

Kurt gave him a condescending look before saying, "If you're going on a date at 7 o'clock, do you show up at 7:20? No. Never. Don't leave them waiting, if anything be a little early. Not too early, though. This is the second time you've kept me waiting."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but work on it. Okay, now take your pick."

"Huh?" Blaine was confused. Did he mean drinks?

"Look around you, idiot. There are plenty of eligible young women. Choose one."

Blaine nodded briefly before taking a glance around. Then he remembered their previous conversation. "Wait. I thought you were going to help me get Santana back."

Kurt heaved a sigh, "Yes. We will get back your precious darling, eventually, but first you need to know what you're doing. And I need to see exactly what I'm working with. So we're going to start by hooking you up, then I'll teach you the proper etiquette, and you can use your new found skills on this dream girl. So take your pick."

Blaine mulled it over in his head, before deciding Kurt probably knew best and continued to look around. There were lots of girls there. Tall ones, short ones, pudgy ones, skinny ones. He saw one, a small blonde who looked like she was probably shorter than himself(a plus), standing with a group of friends.

"Her," he pointed.

Kurt looked in the direction and saw the girl. A decent pick. He looked at the others in the group and decided he could have some fun over there too. "Okay, we're both going to go over there. I'll do introductions, then you strike up a conversation. Remember this is like a pre-test of sorts. I just want to see what you can do. Order a drink, though, first, it looks more relaxed. Without one, it makes it seem like you just came to the bar to scope out women."

Blaine ordered a beer before Kurt stood up and began to walk away. Blaine stared after him, somewhat scared by the prospect. Also, he noticed Kurt's outfit for the first time. He looked so put together. And his jeans were _really _tight. _Wow, _Blaine thought.

The bartender set the beer in front of him as Kurt turned back around, "Are you coming or not?"

Blaine shook himself from his thoughts and looked up at the other boy's face. "Oh, yeah."

Once they had reached the pack of females, Kurt immediately made an entrance.

"Hello, ladies," he said with a flirty smile. "My name is Kurt, and this is my friend Blaine," he gave a slight gesture in Blaine's general direction. "Do you mind if we join you for a bit?"

Blaine attempted to analyze every detail from there on out. How easily Kurt made conversation about the girls' outfits or hair. He just seemed so natural. Blaine enjoyed watching the way Kurt used his hands when he talked. The ease with which he laughed at something one of the girls would say. At one point, Kurt shot Blaine a pointed glance, cocking his head to the girl Blaine had indicated earlier. Blaine was fear-stricken.

He looked at the blonde standing beside him, laughing at something or another Kurt had said. She seemed tipsy. That could be a good thing.

"So, uh, I like your dress," Blaine attempted.

For a second, he didn't think she had heard him, but then she smiled and tore her eyes from Kurt and looked at Blaine.

"Thanks! It's from this _really _expensive store on Main Street…" she continued to talk, but Blaine ceased to listen. He honestly didn't care where she'd gotten the dress, but he smiled and nodded when it seemed appropriate. She talked for a while, and Blaine had a feeling she was one of those talking drunks because the alcohol seemed to egg her on.

Eventually, Blaine decided he should interrupt. If he was going to do this, he needed another drink, his was almost out. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked while she gasped for air between sentences.

"Yeah, sure!"

They walked over to the bar. Blaine began to speculate how this went. Did you sit down at the bar with a girl? Was he supposed to ask her what she wanted before he ordered? Did she order for herself? He decided to just order his own, and gesture for her to tell the guy what she wanted. He had a feeling that wasn't right, but whatever. He sat down at the bar, and the girl, whatever her name was, joined him. She instantly started talking again. He sighed. Suddenly, he was very aware of Kurt staring at him from across the room. He refused to look, but he could see from the corner of his eye, that he was being watched, analyzed.

They received their drinks and Blaine decided to throw in a "Mmmhmmm" or a "Yeah, definitely" to the one-sided conversation occasionally. Did this girl have an off button? Blaine lost count of how many beers he'd had around six. He started to feel that all too familiar warmth. Intoxication was welcoming.

Suddenly Blaine felt a hand on his own. "You want to go somewhere?"

The words took a minute to come together in his mind, but finally Blaine nodded, not really knowing what he was agreeing to. The girl tugged at his arm before Blaine stood up and clumsily followed her wherever she had in mind. "Somewhere" turned out to be the bathroom.

"I've never been in the men's bathroom, let's go in there," she smiled and pulled him inside. The bright white of the bathroom brought Blaine back to his senses and he was abruptly aware of the situation.

"Wait, wha-" The words were lost as the girl pushed Blaine up against the wall. Her lips were on his. Her body pressed up against him.

Her tongue begged for entrance and, not knowing what else to do, he allowed it. This was all happening really fast, and Blaine didn't know what to do. After all, he'd only kissed two girls his entire life. His mother and Santana. He decided to wrap his arms around her, and she fell against him. It kind of hurt, but he didn't object. The whole situation just seemed…awkward.

Then, almost like a blessing, someone opened the door. The person gasped and dropped the drink they were carrying. Blaine felt the liquid soak into his pants as the girl pushed herself off of him. It was Kurt.

The girl looked down at her now beer-splattered dress in anger. She groaned something about it being ruined or how much it cost. "Whatever, you weren't a good kisser anyways." Blaine really didn't see how that was relevant at all, but who could understand the minds of girls? Then she stormed out.

Blaine chanced a look at Kurt, who was holding back laughter. He glared at him before seeing the hilarity of the situation and smiling himself. Then Kurt burst in to giggles and Blaine couldn't help but join him.

Taking a breath, Kurt said, "Okay, okay. We need to get you cleaned up. I have a dryer at my apartment. I need to discuss some things with you anyways."

Blaine agreed and Kurt led him out of the bathroom. They walked to Kurt's apartment in a comfortable silence. Though it was uncomfortable for Blaine to walk in beer soaked jeans.

**Okay, so if the next chapter goes the way I think it will, it should be interesting. Reviews, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I was looking through Chapter 2 and I realized that I implied Kurt had a sister. I wanted to clarify, he does not. I meant to add in "imaginary sister" or something, but it slipped my mind. I think I'm going to go back and add it though. But this is just a memo. I think you all will enjoy the awkwardness in this chapter. I enjoyed writing it (:**

Chapter 4

When they arrived at Kurt's apartment, the first thing Blaine noticed was how pristine it was. Everything was clean and put away nicely, so much unlike his and Wes's disorderly apartment. He also noticed that it seemed like Kurt lived alone. There was only one bedroom for one, and also the apartment didn't seem to hold the same two-of-everything feeling that Blaine's did. That by itself was strange. Who lived by themselves in an apartment in New York City?

"Maybe you should just stay here for tonight," he heard from the kitchen.

"Wha- Why?"

Kurt scanned his eyes over Blaine's drunken form and decided he would, for the second time that week, be a nice person. "Because you are as drunk as a redneck on Super Bowl Day. And I don't think you're fit for walking home in New York. We need to do something about your drinking problem."

"No, I'm not!" Blaine shouted, but then realized that everything around him was kind of swimming. And it was hard to walk in a straight line. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Yeah. Okay, I'm going to get you some sheets and you can set yourself up on the couch. Oh, I'll get you some pants and a t-shirt too. No one wants to sleep in wet jeans and a button-down." He gave a small smile and headed back to his bedroom.

He went over to his dresser and looked for comfortable pants. _Why don't I have any sweatpants? _He asked himself. _Oh, right I swore those off. _Kurt usually either slept naked or in his underwear anyways. He continued to rifle through his pant options before finally finding a pair of old pajama pants his dad bought for him a while back. The next part was easy, Kurt had plenty of white t-shirts laying around. He grabbed a set of sheets next and headed back out.

When he reached the living room, Blaine was over at his stereo, scrolling through the songs on his iPod. "See something you like?" he asked.

Blaine jumped slightly at the appearance of the other boy, and put the iPod down. "You have a lot of Katy Perry."

"She's one of my favorites," Kurt smiled and Blaine cracked a grin as well.

"No way! Me too. I sing along to her songs all the time!"

Kurt laughed and walked over to the kitchen. He started to make a pot of coffee, as Blaine realized the clothing was sitting on the couch.

Without thinking, Blaine tugged his shirt off and unfolded the white one on the couch.

Kurt glanced up momentarily to see a shirtless Blaine. _Wow, _he thought. Blaine was so toned, and muscular. Kurt could mainly see his back, and he couldn't help but be amazed. Everything about him seemed…perfect. He just couldn't stop staring…

_Oh, shit, _Kurt thought. _Stop it. No. Look away. STOP._

Blaine realized a little too late that it was probably awkward just to pull off his shirt like that. "Crap," he stuttered, "Um." He looked over at Kurt who was staring at him, dumbfounded. "I'll just go to the…uh, bathroom."

Kurt lifted a finger, pointing to a door on the far wall. As soon as Blaine disappeared behind the door, Kurt ran to the kitchen sink. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water in his face, cursing all the while.

When he was done, he did what he always did anytime he got… _those _feelings. He thought about girls. Sex with girls. _That _was what he wanted. That was what he needed. Nothing else. Normally, though, it happened easily. He pushed the feeling away without a second thought, but he couldn't. He couldn't push the image of Blaine's naked torso from his mind. Instead of girls, he decided to put every ounce of conscious thought into making coffee. And it worked.

Until Blaine walked out of the bathroom in pajama pants and a t-shirt. The other man had successfully washed the gel out of his hair. Kurt had been right when he thought it must've looked better that way. The curls were so dark and looked soft to the touch. So relaxed, so casual, so…attractive.

Blaine gave a shy smile, and sat down on the couch. He was sort of stumbling, because of the alcohol, but he made it there.

Kurt decided to end the awkward silence. "Coffee?"

"I'd love some, actually."

Kurt silently made the coffee, which was now done brewing. A cup for each of them. "Cream? Sugar?"

Blaine laughed, "A lot of it."

Kurt, who typically just drank it black, managed to find the half-and-half and sugar. He made Blaine's and headed over to the couch.

They both sat there, a good two feet between them, and drank their coffee. The whole thing was just… uncomfortable.

Blaine finally spoke up, laughing, "Not many people see me without the gel, except for maybe my friend Wes."

"I don't know why you don't wear it like that all the time," Kurt said.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time," Kurt smiled.

Blaine seemed to think for a minute, then decided, "Another time maybe. You said you wanted to discuss things with me?"

"Oh, right," _Perfect, _Kurt thought, _this will get my mind off of _that. "Okay, a little bit of critique. Well to start off you should have introduced yourself to her right away, instead of standing there listening to me talk to them for ten minutes, you wasted too much time…"

Blaine listened as Kurt explained everything he did wrong. He slowly realized it was more than just "a little bit." Some of it was harsh, but he could take the criticism. And unlike with the girl at the bar, he actually listened to what Kurt had to say. He enjoyed listening to Kurt talk. He was so fluent with his words most of the time. He felt like Kurt enjoyed being listened too as well.

Wrapping up his monologue Kurt said, "Overall, I think you got extremely lucky, she was drunk and obviously easy."

Blaine had to admit he was right, he basically hadn't done anything and the girl had still attempted to make out with him. So he nodded.

"In addition to my observations, though, we have to take in _her_ criticisms," Kurt smiled and looked like he was holding back a laugh.

Blaine was confused, but then remembered the girl's parting words. "Oh."

Kurt laughed and stood up. "So what to do, what to do. Um okay, would you be opposed to making out with a piece of fruit? Or maybe I could get a friend of mine to handle this one."

Blaine's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. "Wait, you actually want to give me kissing lessons? That's crazy!"

"Well, yeah, of course I do. That's what this is. I am helping you get girls, and apparently you suck at kissing. Kissing is a huge part of that. If you can't kiss we have no chance in this."

"Ew. Okay. Um well yes I am opposed to making out with a fruit. That's just weird," Blaine sighed and laid his head on the back of the couch in exasperation.

"Okay. Yeah that would be kind of strange. What about my friend? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." As soon as he said it though, Kurt realized that was a bad idea. He'd seen Rachel kiss guys before. And he definitely would not consider her an expert in the matter. "No, no that wouldn't work." He paced back and forth in front of the couch where Blaine still sat. _You know who _is _an expert in kissing though, _the thought crept up in his mind, _You. _He tried to push it away and think of other options. But it kept popping up. Not a good idea.

Blaine spoke up, "Well? Any ideas."

Kurt gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I have one. We won't go there though."

"What is it?"

Kurt sighed, "I could always teach you myself."

Blaine didn't understand, but then Kurt's words sunk in. Teach him himself…_oh. _"Oh. How would that work?"

"It wouldn't be any different than kissing a girl. You could just use your imagination," Kurt looked away quickly, sort of ashamed by his idea.

"It's not a bad idea," Blaine assured him. "We could just pretend, I guess."

"Yeah. We could do that," Kurt was surprised that he agreed so easily, but then again the other man was still sort of drunk. Probably not thinking clearly. Kurt cleared his throat and walked to the couch. He sat down beside Blaine, a little closer this time.

"Right now?" he looked surprised.

"I don't see a better time, do you?" He couldn't think about anything besides the lesson he reminded himself. Blaine nodded, so he decided to go for it. "Close your eyes, and just imagine that I'm some pretty girl. Santana or someone."

He watched Blaine close his eyes. Blaine conjured up an image of Santana in his mind. He could do this. It wouldn't be hard.

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned in. He heard Blaine gasp when their lips met. Kurt closed his eyes as well, and focused on the feeling. They just kissed shallowly at first, nothing special, but then Kurt decided it was time to move on. He pulled his mouth back for a second and breathed out, "Just focus on what I'm doing, mimic me if you want."

He pressed his lips to Blaine's again, but this time he pressed his tongue to Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine opened his mouth and let him in. Their tongues tangled together, the kiss becoming heated. Blaine attempted to think about Santana the whole time, but all he could think about were blue eyes. Kurt's eyes. He opened his own to look at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, serene. He closed his eyes again and focused on what Kurt was doing. Kurt was really good at this.

Kurt had to admit, Blaine was definitely _not _a bad kisser. He could taste the alcohol on his breath, but couldn't bring himself to care. It felt so good, kissing Blaine. He realized Blaine's hand had found its way to the back of his neck, and he snapped back to reality. Kurt pulled away, and got up.

"Not bad. I'll um give you pointers tomorrow. Gotta get to bed though, for work tomorrow." He walked briskly to his bedroom before turning around. "You never gave me that audition, by the way. I expect that before you get any more lessons."

He practically slammed the door, before sliding down to the floor and covering his face with his hands.

_Not again._

**Okay, so I'm kinda stealing this from someone else's fic that I am currently reading, but I thought it was a good idea. So this is how it's going to work, if you review this story, anyone, and sign it with your first name, I will find a way to work your name into the next chapter. It won't be anything tremendous, like a cameo appearance or something. The person I'm taking this from did it for every 20 reviews, but hey! I don't that many, so let's just start out with **_**everyone **_**getting a guest appearance. (: I really enjoy reviews, and I figure if you have a motive, maybe you'll write them? Maybe? Please? DO IT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! So I got to this chapter really fast, but don't start expecting fast updates :) Really, I'm starting to realize the faster I update this, the more I'm procrastinating school work. Yay, procrastination! Haha, I have to admit though, this one isn't very exciting, I kinda needed a filler chapter to get things moving and clear a couple things up. It's more of a transition chapter than anything else. I plan on going into Blaine's past in the next one, so stay tuned! Oh, and thank you to my reviewers, I love you! And there are guest appearances in here for you guys(five of you between FF and S&C), sorry though if the person isn't anything like you, I don't know you guys so I just did what I could to make it work with the story. It wound up being really difficult to put you all in here, without veering from my story line, but hey! It worked eventually! **

Chapter 5

Blaine sat on the couch for a moment, just thinking. He wasn't really sure what had just happened, let alone how he felt about it. For one, he'd just been kissed, by another man. In addition, he hadn't minded it. And finally, he might have, possibly, a little bit _enjoyed_ it. But he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, even himself. So instead of dwelling on the idea, he simply laid down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

When Kurt entered the living room the next morning, Blaine was gone. _Good, _he thought, _I didn't want to see him anyways. _He walked over to make his morning coffee and saw a note scribbled on a post-it stuck on the coffee machine. It read:

_Sorry I left so early, had to go to work. Just text me and I'll have your audition ready next time you want to meet. –B_

Kurt stared at the note before crumpling it up and throwing it away. He decided that if Blaine wanted to meet up, he would text Kurt first. Kurt _almost _never texted first. With the occasional exception.

* * *

Blaine didn't actually have work, so he just went home to his apartment. He felt kind of bad for leaving Kurt like that, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't stay and listen to Kurt insult his kissing skills, like it was the most normal thing in the world. It hadn't felt like a lesson to Blaine, and he didn't want Kurt to act like that. Besides, he knew he was an awful kisser and didn't want to hear it. Santana had certainly told him enough times before. Also, his throbbing head wouldn't be capable of handling much at the moment.

When he reached his apartment, Wes wasn't there, probably at work or something, so Blaine just switched the television on and fell asleep again on his sofa.

* * *

The first thing Blaine did when he woke up was check his phone. Kurt hadn't texted him, which honestly didn't surprise him in the least. He noticed the time, it was 10 AM. He jumped in the shower and tried to think what he was going to do for the day. He decided to get coffee at that little coffee shop where he'd met Kurt the first time.

* * *

"Can I get your name?" Kurt asked the girl standing at the counter. It wasn't a requirement that he ask their names, but if they happened to be a pretty girl, Kurt always did.

The girl smiled, "Ana."

"Okay, Ana, I will have your non-fat mocha out in a minute," Kurt gave her a wink before turning back around to the machines.

"You disgust me, you know that?" Rachel asked. Being Kurt's best friend, he'd managed to get her access to stand behind the counter, whenever she came around.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a pompous disgusting pig. You've told me now, about, what would you say, twenty times?"

"More like twenty-five. But back to what you told me, so he just left?"

"Yeah, I woke up and he was gone. He left a note asking me to text him when I want to meet." Kurt had explained everything from the night before to Rachel. Well, everything but the kiss, he would keep that little bit to himself.

"Did you?"

"Psssht. No, I don't text first."

"Okay, one, I thought that rule only applied for females and two, I think you should, he's probably nervous."

"Whatever. So what do you think, can you help me?"

"Possibly," she shrugged.

Kurt had a sudden need to go to the bathroom, so he decided to finish making Ana's coffee, and see if his coworker, Andy, would hurry up and come back from the bathroom.

Unfortunately that didn't happen, and Kurt really had to go.

"Uh, Rach? Could you cover for me for a minute? I think I might pee my pants."

"What? Okay, too much information. But how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how to work the register."

"Hopefully, Andy'll be back out here soon, and you won't have to do anything. It's a slow day, anyways," he finished talking before running to the bathroom like his life depended on it.

Rachel sighed and slouched against the counter, back to the register. It was a couple minutes before she heard a cough behind her. She whipped around, and saw a man standing there staring at her. He was short with dark hair and dark skin. He was wearing a bowtie.

"Can I help you?" she asked with fluent attitude.

"Good morning to you, too. I'll have a medium drip, with an extra shot, I could use the energy."

She gritted her teeth before thinking what she was supposed to do now, oh yeah. "What's your name?"

"Blaine."

Her eyes widened, "Not Blaine _Anderson, _right?" How many Blaine's could there be? It didn't seem like a very popular name. Plus the guy did match the description Kurt had given her.

"Um. Yeah, actually. Blaine Anderson." He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

Rachel started laughing, "_The _Blaine Anderson." She was still laughing, "Okay, look, Kurt's not going to text you so if you want to continue doing whatever this little thing is you guys are doing, you need to text him."

"I-I…who are you?"

"The best friend. Now, get out of here, and don't tell him you saw me."

Blaine pouted, "But—"

"Forget the coffee."

Blaine decided to comply with her wishes and turned to the door and left just in time before Kurt walked out of the bathroom. "Any purchases?"

"Not a one."

* * *

Blaine walked back to his apartment, still kind of confused, but decided to text Kurt.

_Hey, do you want to meet up tonight? _

Blaine felt really pathetic and needy, but he felt like he needed those lessons. Like he needed air.

He reached his apartment before Kurt replied.

_Sure. Same place. Be there at 8._

Well, Blaine knew what his mission was for the day. Get an audition for Kurt.

* * *

"Hey, look, told you he'd text me," Kurt bragged, waving the phone in his friend's face.

Rachel smirked, "Imagine that. I think I'm gonna head out, I have plans."

"Ooh, plans, eh? Like boy plans?"

Rachel blushed, "Something like that."

* * *

Blaine dialed his father's number.

A cheerful female voice picked up, "You've reached the office of Charlie Anderson, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Brielle. Is my dad in?"

"Blaine! Darling, no unfortunately he's in a meeting, would you like me to leave him a message?"

Of course he was. "Uh, no thanks, just tell him to call me back when he gets a chance."

"Okay, honey. How are you doing, Blaine?"

Blaine forced a happy tone, "Pretty good. Hanging in there I guess."

"Well, that's great, sweetie. You have a nice day, okay?"

"You too, Brielle." He hung up the phone.

* * *

_This is good, _Kurt thought as he was getting ready for the night, _while I'm training Blaine, I can pick someone up tonight. Yeah, I'm having sex tonight, that'll work things out. _He had to push all of his feelings from the previous night out. Make them disappear. They didn't exist. Kurt was a strong, _straight _man, and tonight he'd prove that to himself, just like he'd done so many times before.

He finished his skin care routine, which he was always very careful to stick to. Kurt had always been an organized person, had a schedule. A routine, a place for everything. It was one way he could keep tabs on himself, keep himself in line. But it was more than that even, he liked things to be set and stone. No ifs, ands or buts.

Kurt walked to his closet and chose the best outfit he could find. He sported black slacks, a white button down and a silver-backed vest. He examined himself in the mirror making sure his hair was perfectly styled.

* * *

Blaine tried all day to get a hold of his dad, to no avail. Eventually he decided to go to his next best option. One of the directors. He considered which one would be best to approach. There was the _Wicked _director, he knew Blaine pretty well, so Blaine went to him around 4 PM. It wasn't difficult getting the audition, it just took some sweet talking and compliments for Kurt. At last, he achieved his goal and walked back to his apartment to get ready.

Blaine attempted to choose the most mature outfit he could find, but still wound up in a bow tie. What could he say? He had a strange addiction to the things.

* * *

Before Blaine arrived, Kurt had already struck up a conversation with a young brunette named Luisa sitting at the bar. Needless to say, it was going well, and Kurt wouldn't be surprised if it went somewhere. They were chatting about celebrities when Blaine walked in. Kurt's eyes drifted over to the other man walking toward him.

"Hi. Um, Blaine, this is Luisa, Luisa, Blaine."

Blaine shook the girl's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Kurt looked at the brunette, "Would you excuse us just for a second? I need to talk to him for a minute."

She smiled, "Yeah, sure. I'll stay right here."

Kurt returned the smile, and pulled Blaine away. "Okay, so tonight our goal is for you to woo someone. We are _not _trying for a bathroom make-out session," Blaine flinched at the memory. "Nor are we trying to get in the girl's pants. Not that I think you would have a chance of that in a million years without my help, but for whatever reason you got lucky last time, so I'm not taking chances."

Blaine nodded, then spoke, "Yeah. I understand, just one thing. _How _exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Do what?"

Blaine made air quotes, "Wooing."

Kurt hadn't thought about that. How were you supposed to teach someone so inexperienced to woo a girl? He looked around and spotted a girl sitting alone at a table. "Come with me."

Kurt first went over to the bar, and ordered two drinks. He handed them both to Blaine and said, "Okay, you're going to go over there, and say something simple like, 'Mind if I join you?' She's going to say yes, and you offer her the second drink. She might initiate a conversation, but if she doesn't, you have two options. You can either compliment her, say something cheesy about her eyes, but that's not the preferable option. What you should do is make conversation. Ask her about her life, little things, girls like that. Just be relaxed."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. Kurt gave him an encouraging smile, and Blaine turned around to walk over to the table.

Kurt returned to his brunette who seemed more than willing to continue their previous conversation.

Blaine reached the table and couldn't remember what he was supposed to say. "Uh, is this seat taken?"

The girl looked up at him confused. "No. It's not."

He sat down across from her and shoved the drink in her face. Her eyes widened, and he said, "Oh, sorry, um would you like a drink?"

"Sure." She took the drink and said, "I'm Laura, by the way."

"Oh, Blaine."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hi again, sorry if you didn't enjoy that one…I felt like it was choppy and boring, personally, so don't feel bad if you didn't enjoy it. The next one will be better I promise. I just needed a way to get from one thing to another, but I didn't want to get into everything I'm planning quite yet, I feel like that would have been too soon. I'm debating whether to make Rachel a bigger character in this or not…tell me what you think. Rachel or no Rachel? Also Wes? Haha, just idk, give me your opinions. Oh, and in case you were wondering, you are not supposed to know what Kurt asked Rachel for help for. It's a mystery! But you guys should check me out on Tumblr! .com :) Follow me! Or ask me questions, I don't care, I'm not a mean person, so just bother me. I enjoy it! But be warned, I am currently locked out, because my friend and I decided we needed a break to focus on school. BLAINGST in the next one! Ah, I just love some good Blaingst. Wow, this was an extremely long author's note. Sorry I tend to ramble…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys. Let me start off by saying, GLEE. Guys, they will never perform with each other AGAIN. OUR BABIES! Crap. I'm going to cry. Oh, and Shhhh…I'm switching Wicked in the previous chapter to Phantom of The Opera, because I really didn't think that one through. There aren't any lead male roles in Wicked, really (Duh, Lindsey, you're stupid). But here's the chapter!**

Chapter 6

At some point, the girl had gotten up, poured her drink over Blaine's head and walked away. Blaine wasn't sure what he'd said, or why it had upset her. He wasn't even sure how long he sat at the table. Eventually, he just knew he had to leave. He looked around for Kurt, before realizing he was laughing emphatically, still at the bar with that girl.

So Blaine walked out of the bar. He felt disgusting, covered in alcohol. He felt like a loser. And more than anything else he felt lonely. No one really cared. He sat down on one of the benches outside of the bar, considering hailing a taxi. Instead, he just let his head fall into his hands, and he sat there, trying to make the world go away.

* * *

Blaine Anderson's life hadn't exactly been what you would call perfect. Before coming to New York to work for his father, Blaine had lived with his mother in Westerville, Ohio. His parents were divorced. He attended Dalton Academy in Westerville, at his father's request.

Blaine's father, Charlie Anderson, had never really been too thrilled with Blaine. On the other hand, he'd _loved_ Blaine's brother, Cooper. Cooper had always been the perfect child. "Why can't you be more like Coop, Blaine?" "See, that Blaine? Cooper got it right." Therefore, Cooper was the child he chose to take with him when he left Blaine's mother. Charlie Anderson had chosen Blaine to work for him in New York for two reasons. One, he wanted to keep an eye on his sub-par child. And two, he knew Cooper had too much potential for the job he would be giving to Blaine.

Meanwhile, Blaine's mother was there for him while not really being there at all. She stood by him through his struggles and achievements, but didn't say or do much of anything.

When Blaine met Santana, she accepted him, and decided to give him a chance. Blaine fell in love. What he didn't realize, though, was that he fell in love with the idea of someone who loved him back, not with the girl herself. Santana was pushy, and used Blaine for her own purposes. They dated for five years, exclusively for Blaine, not so exclusively on the other end. Then she broke his heart.

* * *

Kurt was really hitting it off with the girl sitting a few inches away from him. At this point, he had his hand on her knee, and was making subtle hints at taking her to his apartment tonight, and she certainly made no inclination to decline. It took him a while to realize Blaine was gone.

_I told him not to go anywhere with her, _he thought. And what he felt when he thought it did not seem like a good thing. Was that jealousy? No, no of course not.

He stood up then, "Do you want to go to my apartment?"

The girl grinned, "Sure."

He led her out of the bar, and tried to look for a taxi, before seeing the figure sitting on the bench a few feet away. Blaine had his head in his hands, looking at the ground. Kurt was torn between doing what he wanted to do, and what he knew would be better for everyone in the long run.

_Fuck it. _"Um, Linda, I'm going to go talk to my friend, you can leave if you want."

The girl scowled, "It's Luisa."

"Yeah, okay." He started to walk to the bench. When he sat down next to Blaine, Luisa was gone.

He sat there for a second, wondering what to do. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Oh, hi."

"Hi."

Blaine sat up straight, and they just sat there for a while.

Kurt finally said, "So, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure, actually. I was just sitting there, and I can't remember if I said anything offensive. But she poured her drink on my head," he gestured to the wet state of his hair and stains on his shirt. "Second time in a row, I guess," he gave a half-hearted smile.

"Well, at least last time it was your pants, and it was me, not her." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blaine didn't laugh.

Kurt coughed, "So, um I never gave you those pointers."

Blaine inwardly sighed, "And I never gave you that audition."

"Oh, right. Did you get it?"

Blaine fished around in his pocket for a second, before producing an appointment slip.

Kurt took the slip and looked at it. It read,

**PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**Audition for **** Kurt Hummel****_**

**Date**** May 20, 2017****_**

**Time**** 4:00 PM****_**

**Role**** Viscount Raoul de Chagny****_**

It was signed by the director. Kurt gasped, "Wait, you got me an audition for Phantom? These are nearly impossible to get!"

Blaine nodded, "Friends in high places."

Kurt stared at the piece of paper in his hands. His dreams written on a simple slip of paper. Right there in the palm of his hand, literally. He folded it and stuck it in his pocket before looking over at Blaine.

"Okay, pointers."

Blaine grunted, but nodded his consent.

_Okay, Kurt, you can do this, _he reassured himself. He needed to be professional, if he could hold a professional attitude, he could avoid awkwardness.

"Let me start off by saying, you are not a horrible kisser, so don't take this the wrong way. There are some things you could work on though."

Blaine didn't say anything, but thought, _Oh god, this is going to be awful._

Kurt took his silence as an opportunity to move on. "When you kiss someone, you don't want for it to be violent, and I mean, you weren't bad about that. I've had worse, but you need to loosen up, let your senses guide you, don't use your brain."

Blaine attempted to think about anything but the kiss itself. How could Kurt talk about this so nonchalantly? All he could think about was how it felt to have Kurt's lips pressed against his.

"And when you use your tongue—"

"Oh, lord, seriously?" This time he couldn't keep it in his head.

"Seriously what?"

"You don't feel like this is strange at _all?_"

Kurt panicked momentarily, _He thinks I'm weird. Or that I enjoyed it. Oh, no. He's judging me, I know it. _

"It's only weird if you let it be weird. Besides, if you ever want to get better you need to know how," Kurt swallowed, hoping Blaine couldn't tell what he was actually thinking.

"Fine. Continue," he looked away though, avoiding eye contact would help.

"Anyways, with your tongue, you need to be gentle. Again, let your senses rule what you do. If you feel like the other person is ready for more, put more force in. But _never _poke and prod. No one wants a tongue poking them. That's just awkward."

That's _awkward, _Blaine thought, _and yet this conversation is completely normal._

Kurt found that talking about the process of kissing actually wasn't that hard. He just had to apply what he was saying to any situation with a girl, and the words just came. Also, Blaine looking away from him helped. There was just something about those hazel eyes…

Kurt finally got to a point where he had nothing left to say, so he wrapped it up, "Okay. That's it I think, so I say we start meeting here on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and every other Saturday at eight. I know it's a lot, but I feel like we need consistency."

Blaine nodded in approval, a slight blush still visible in his cheeks, "Sounds good, I'm going to head home now though, that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He looked at Blaine for just a second too long, and abruptly looked away. Blaine walked away from him.

As soon as Blaine was out of earshot, Kurt hit Rachel's speed dial on his phone.

It rang twice before she picked up, "What do you want? It's like midnight."

"Rachel. Who even goes to sleep before midnight? Anyways, I just really need to talk to you. Can you pop some popcorn or something and I'll come over? I'll bring coffee."

"What could you possibly have to talk about at this hour?"

Kurt exhaled into the phone, "Do you remember high school?"

Rachel stayed silent for a moment, giving the impression of thinking, "That was those four years between middle school and college, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Be a smart ass. But I think…I think I might be retrogressing. And I need you."

Rachel really did think this time, trying to understand what Kurt was referring to. "Wha- Oh! Oh my god. Come over. But do bring coffee, I'm still only half awake."

"Thanks," he hung up and ran to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

Blaine got up from the bench, not feeling much better after their little talk. He walked home to his apartment, expecting to see Wes sitting on the couch watching late-night TV. Instead, what he found was completely unexpected.

He entered the apartment, walked to the fridge and grabbed a Coke from inside.

"Wes? You home?" He looked over to the couch, and dropped the can on the ground. There was someone sitting there, but it wasn't Wes.

The girl smiled. "Hey, Blainers."

* * *

**Buh buh buh. Haha I'm pretty sure you all know who it is. But hey, who knows, you might not :) So I won't give it away. Hope you enjoyed that one! Reviews, Reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before I begin, let me just say, I love Santana. And I mean nothing against her character on Glee. So please don't take this as me hating on Santana, because I'm making her a bad person. I'm just doing what I need to, to make this story work.**

Chapter 7

Rachel slowly got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen to pop popcorn. She was still very much asleep, but Kurt's epiphany had jolted her a bit.

Deep down in her mind, she guessed she'd always known that Kurt hadn't _really _turned straight that year in high school. But how could anyone argue with him! He had seemed so caught up on the whole thing, that it was hard to make your own opinion on the matter. So as any good friend should, she accepted it and moved on. Besides, nowadays it seemed like all Kurt did was sleep with girls…

But now, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly had made him go through this again?

* * *

"Santana."

"You seem happy. What happened, did someone piss in your cheerios this morning?" The Latina smirked. She seemed very relaxed, just sitting on the couch, her legs crossed. She was wearing a short dress and her black hair was thrown in a messy up-do.

"W-why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you, sweetie," she got up from the couch, and walked over to him. She laid her arms across his shoulders and leaned in, stopping when her face was only a few inches from Blaine's.

Blaine could feel her breath on his face, and something inside him stirred. "Why? _You _left _me."_

She walked away, swinging her arms by her side, facing away from him she said, "Oh, you know. I—"

"He left you didn't he?"

She turned around to face him and said, "You've always done that, haven't you, Blainey? Known exactly what was going through my mind. It's part of what I loved about you."

Blaine scoffed at that word. "Love." Hardly. She'd never loved him. But he'd loved her. He'd loved her more than she could ever reciprocate. And he still did.

"So what do you want?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do we have to assume I want something. Why can't I just be here to see you?"

"Because I know you, and I know that's not how you work."

She sighed before giving in, "Okay, okay. He and I were sharing an apartment. He kicked me out. So I just need a place to stay until I can find somewhere more permanent. It shouldn't be long, I've already started looking, I just need somewhere in the meantime."

Blaine stood there. She wanted to stay with him? How could he do that? How could he stay in the same apartment as her when the wound was still open? He couldn't. There was no way in hell. And yet, "Okay."

"Really? Aw thank you so much! It'll only be for a little while, I promise! You're amazing." She ran over and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He couldn't decide what to do with his arms. Would wrapping them around her seem weird? Or maybe just leaving them at his sides was even weirder. This is where help from Kurt might have been useful.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were sitting across from each other on Rachel's bed. Kurt was stuffing his face full of popcorn (and had been for about ten minutes) and not talking, while Rachel sipped on the coffee he had brought.

"Um, Kurt?"

He looked up from the bowl. "Hm?"

"Was there a purpose to you coming here, or did I just dream that call you gave me?"

He finished chewing what was in his mouth. "Oh, right. That. Let's just talk about something else. Like work. How's your job going?"

"Really? I did not wake up, at one in the morning to talk about my boring ass job. Kurt, don't avoid this, you came over here for a reason, now talk."

His face fell into an almost-pout. "But I don't want to."

She crossed her arms deciding to implement the silent treatment.

"Fine. I think…I think I might still be…gay? A little bit. Just the tiniest ounce of it, still up there. You know, floating around. I just…Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, sweetie, no! There's absolutely nothing wrong with you! What makes you think that though?" She had leaned over to rub his arm, reassuringly.

He shook his head, "I don't know. A bunch of things I guess." _One thing in particular, _he thought, "I thought I had gotten rid of it, though, Rach. I thought it was gone. I was cured! But no, of course not. It's still up there, lurking around. You think you could help me get rid of it?" It wasn't until after he said it, that he realized how it sounded.

"Wait, what? Help you g–"

"Oh! No, not like that! God, no. No, no, no, no, no. I just mean…I don't know really. Just help me…"

"Kurt, it isn't a disease. You don't have to be '_cured.' _It's fine to be gay. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh, thank you. So it's perfectly fine, if everyone hates me, because I like cock! That's perfectly A-Okay, right? If everyone thinks I'm a freak. No. No, Rachel, I'm not putting up with that. Not again. You can't just be yourself in this world, okay? You have to bend to _their _rules. And that's what I intend on doing."

Rachel sighed, the last thing she needed was for Kurt to get all worked up, "That was high school, Kurt. We're in the real world now, people don't care as much. And if they do, you know what? Fuck them."

"I don't want to, though. I don't want to give in to those feelings, I've come too far, Rach," he looked down at the popcorn bowl in his lap, tears threatening his vision.

"It's okay. You just need to figure out what's going on, yeah? Just take some time to organize your feelings, and you'll know what to do. But anyways, something had to have provoked this. So what was it?"

He looked up at her, and at the same time, images and feelings flashed through his mind. Blaine's lips against his. Blaine's naked back in his living room. Hazel eyes and curly hair.

Rachel somehow figured it out though, "It's him, isn't it? That guy you're helping?"

He nodded briefly.

"And he's straight isn't he?"

He nodded, "Not that it matters, because I'm straight, too. I know it."

"Okay, Kurt." She laid down on the bed, and invited him to join her. "Just stay here tonight."

He laid down beside her, before asking, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just I don't think _you _even know what you want right now. I think you just need to give it time."

"Mmkay." And before he knew it, he was drifting off.

* * *

"You know, if you wanted, I could just call my friend, Jasmine, she lives close by," Santana said, but mumbled to herself something about Jasmine being a cutesy-nice weirdo.

"No, no. You're fine. Um, just let me set you up on the couch." Since he and Wes shared the apartment, there wasn't a guest room.

Blaine went to the linen closet, out of view from Santana and found himself panicking. How was he supposed to just sleep in a room, one wall away from her? How? He didn't think he could do it.

He grabbed some sheets and walked back to the living area. When he arrived, Wes was standing in front of the door, staring at Santana.

"What is she doing here?"

Santana was glaring back at him, she opened her mouth but Blaine spoke before she got a chance to. "She's just staying here for a little while until she finds somewhere else." He shrugged, putting on the façade that it was perfectly fine.

Wes sneered, "Why?"

Santana replied, "Listen you little Asian monkey, as much as you don't like me, and I don't like you, Blaine and I have history. And even though we're not together anymore, we can still do favors for each other, right, Blainers?"

Blaine grunted, although somehow he doubted she would do the same for him.

She looked back at Wes, "And there's really nothing you can do about it."

Wes grunted, "Actually, considering I pay half the rent, I could call the cops and have you thrown out if I wanted to."

"Wes…" Blaine warned.

"Fine, whatever I'm just going to bed." He walked to his bedroom, and slammed the door, not unlike a dramatic teenage girl. A few seconds later though, he opened it again, "Blaine? Can you come here for a second?"

Blaine dropped the sheets on the couch and walked into Wes's bedroom. The other boy closed the door behind him.

"Look, Blaine, I know that you still have feelings for her or whatever, but honestly? You're letting her stay here?"

"I don't see another option, Wes. I mean…I can't just kick her out," Blaine looked at the ground.

"Yes. You can. Man, she doesn't love you, okay? She never did. She's using you! Why can't you see that?"

He jerked his head up, "You know what? You're an asshole. Yeah. I do know that, okay? That doesn't mean I needed you to tell me though. And no, I'm not kicking her out. She's lived here before, there's no reason she can't stay a few nights."

Wes remembered those awful months when Santana had lived in their apartment. He shuddered. "I think you're going to regret it."

"Shut up." With that, Blaine left his bedroom and walked through the living room to reach his own.

Santana started, "Bl—"

He just held up a hand, and quietly closed his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

**YAY! That was a lot of angst! Woo! I would say it's going to get better, but…honestly I'm not sure right now! And wow, I am updating this really fast. It's because I have so much homework I'm avoiding…Anyways, Thank you guys SOSOSOSO much for the reviews! I love you all more than anything! Well maybe not anything, believe it or not, I do have some semblance of a life outside of Klaine and Glee fangirling…though it is a small one. But yeah, keep 'em coming! They just make me happy, especially when I'm sitting in chemistry, reading fic and I get a little email on my phone, it brings a smile to my face :) Oh god, I'm cheesy…Um Um…I feel like there was something else I wanted to say…I can't remember…Oh, right! Guys, most people don't dwell on how many reads they've gotten, but this is exciting for me, nearly 1,000 on S&C! But yeah, hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but none of you reviewed the last one, and reviews help me write faster. Think of it as my caffeine. If I don't get reviews, I have no motivation! But I love you all, all the same, so keep reading, but just let me know what you think, thanks :) Oh, and I had to post this really fast, and didn't have time to read over it…eek. So if there's like spelling errors or whatever I'll fix them later. **

Chapter 8

Blaine walked out into the kitchen. He saw Santana was already awake, sitting on the couch, exactly where he'd found her the previous night. She was bent over her iPhone.

"Did you sleep alright?"

She looked up from her phone. "Yeah, fine. I'd prefer not to sleep on the couch, but you know. I can deal."

He grunted in acknowledgement.

"You want breakfast?" he asked, as he opened the fridge. The question was kind of pointless considering there was really nothing to eat. He grabbed some milk and crossed his fingers Wes hadn't eaten all of the Lucky Charms already.

"No. I already ate."

"Already ate? It's only..." he frowned at the clock, "Twelve."

He heard a laugh from the living room, "Yes. My point exactly. Come here, I want to talk to you for a minute."

Blaine took a final look around the barren cabinet, decided there was no cereal, and took the carton of milk to the couch. He plopped down on the couch a couple feet from her. "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you...about...before."

Blaine just simply pulled the carton to his mouth, attempting to not think about what she was saying.

"Blaine, we need to discuss this. I know you don't want to, but it's okay to talk about it."

"I have work." He avoided her glance.

"Okay, fine. We have to talk about it later, though."

Blaine got up and walked to his bedroom. He took a quick shower and prepared for work. He was almost out the door when Santana stopped him. "Blaine, I just want you to know, I still really care about you."

He hardly hesitated before turning the doorknob and walking out. It didn't surprise him that he pulled his phone out. People often needed to talk their way through these things. What did surprise him was the number he dialed.

Kurt's.

* * *

When Kurt woke up in the morning, his first instinct was to wrap his arm around the body lying next to him, so he did.

"Um, Kurt?" Rachel, said groggily as she was pulled against her friend.

"Wha- Oh!" He let go of her, and sat up quickly. "Sorry...I'm just, uh, used to it, is all."

She yawned and smiled up at him, "I would imagine you are. Just don't try that stuff with me or you'll get your ass kicked next time."

Kurt laughed and opened his mouth to let out a retort, but then "Single Ladies" started blasting through the room.

"That's really still your ringtone? That song is like eight years old."

Kurt shot her a glare, before picking up his phone.

Now, Rachel had known Kurt for a long time. Since their sophomore year of high school. She knew when Kurt was happy, and when he was faking it. In the years since they'd met, she'd come to realize that Kurt wasn't genuinely happy very often. He would put on that fake grin, or the easy nonchalance, but he was never just…happy.

When Kurt picked up his phone, and saw the name on the screen, Rachel saw something in his eyes that most people probably would have missed, but Rachel had known Kurt for a long time. And what she saw was happiness, brief, but present all the same.

"Hello?"

Rachel relaxed into the bed, content with listening to the one-sided conversation for a minute. Kurt was silent for a minute listening to the other person.

"Wait, wait. Back up, she's staying with you?" Pause. "And she said she still cares about you?" Kurt started laughing. "This could be good! Maybe we could use that to our advantage!" Another pause. "Blaine, you throw the 'L' word around like it means absolutely nothing. You need to learn when it actually applies." He listened, then, "Okay, okay. Well, it's Sunday, so we aren't going to meet today, but I'll see you tomorrow, and we can attempt to clear all this up. Okay, bye."

When Kurt turned back around, he saw Rachel giving him a weird look.

"What?" he snapped.

She smirked, "Oh, nothing. Do you want something to eat or do you have work today?"

"No, I have today off, let's go get breakfast somewhere."

"It's noon. Most places have stopped serving breakfast."

"Then let's find somewhere that serves quiche all day long, because I have a craving."

* * *

For the first time, Blaine showed up at the bar before Kurt on Monday. This was mainly due to the fact that he was avoiding Santana. When Kurt showed up, Blaine was sitting at the bar alone.

Coming up behind him, Kurt scrutinized every bit of the other boy he could see. He took in the curve of his shoulders and neck, the muscles, slightly drawn in his back. He also noticed Blaine's outfit, and decided that would be their next order of business.

As he sat down on the stool closest to Blaine, he said, "Are you free tomorrow? I get off of work at four, and we need to get you out of those…clothes."

"Yeah. I suppose I am. Hello, by the way."

Kurt nodded before gesturing to the bartender. "Okay, so some rules of thumb to go by. One, always, always buy her a drink. When you're at a bar, it's expected. Two, ask her about herself. Try to actually listen though, because most of the time they can tell if you're listening or not. After that, once you feel like you have her in the palm of you hand, just ask if she wants to get out of here. It's simple, really."

Blaine took in everything he said, and remembered it. He couldn't help but feel, though, that there was something wrong with him. Something about the way he talked or something in his eyes, but he decided to let it go.

"Alright, now we're going to try the lead by example method again, and then I'm going to leave you alone, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt took him over to a table with two girls. The first thing he did was offer the girls drinks. They accepted. He started a conversation with one of them, asking her about her life and family, stupid little things. Blaine decided to do the same with the other one. He wasn't nearly as smooth talking as Kurt, so after a while the girl went up to go to the bathroom.

Kurt interrupted his conversation to look over at Blaine, "I think I'm going to go back to the bar now. Just find someone else and I'll…be watching. Or something." Again, Blaine could see that glimpse of something that Kurt wasn't telling him in his eyes, but he obliged and started looking for a new target.

Blaine spent the next two hours trying different things out with different girls, but it never seemed to get it right. He couldn't find that perfect combination of sexy and sweet that Kurt seemed to exude. So when he finally felt like there was no more he could do, he walked to the bar and sat next to kurt, who, to his surprise was actually sitting completely alone nursing a beer.

"Any luck?" Kurt asked without looking up from his drink.

"Nah."

"It's okay, we'll get it you just have to keep trying. Didn't get any more drinks poured over your head, I see," he smiled, finally looking up towards Blaine.

Blaine laughed, "No, I guess on Mondays people tend to be a little more courteous."

They sat there for a minute, before Kurt spoke up, curious, "So, tell me about her."

"About who? Santana?"

Kurt nodded. "She must be one hell of a girl."

Blaine looked down, "Yeah, well I guess. She's…kind of aggressive. We met in high school, and she's always just sort of taken control of me, or whatever, but I love her," Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine continued, "I know you say that I don't, but…have you ever been in love? I mean, I'm not completely sure, but I think Santana is as close to that as I'm ever going to get. And to just give up on her…I don't know. I feel like it would be a waste."

Kurt nodded, he understood where Blaine was coming from, even if he didn't agree with what he was saying. "Why did she leave you?"

"She cheated on me. Well, I mean, she'd always cheated on me. But she made it official, she moved in with the guy before she even left me," he stopped and chuckled, humorlessly, "She was living in two places at once. Using my apartment until she broke it off, and sleeping with him. And now she's back at my house because he left her. Oh, the irony."

Kurt stared at Blaine the whole time he was talking, he saw the pain in his eyes and the memories flashing through his brain. No wonder he was having such trouble with this. "That sounds pretty messed up."

Blaine laughed again, "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Why do you still love her, if she did that to you?"

"She was…is the first person who ever really seemed to care. When we were younger, she would help me get through the rough times, when my dad was being especially degrading or when my mom just really didn't pay any attention. It was helpful. She was rash, but she knew what to do."

Kurt looked over at him. "Well, I understand that. Once you find someone, it's hard to let go. That's why I don't let myself get attached," _Like I am right now. _

Blaine blinked up at him, "You probably have the right idea."

Kurt smiled, "And that's why I'm helping you."

"But, no offense or anything, I don't know…that I want that. It seems so empty, devoid of emotion to live like that."

"You get used to it."

They continued a talking for a while, probably an hour or so. They drank and laughed, both forgot about the reason they'd come there, to get women. That seemed obsolete. All that mattered was that Blaine's laugh happened to be one of the most comforting noises Kurt had ever heard.

Kurt learned that Blaine had been in his own Glee club when he was in high school, much like Kurt's New Directions. They were called The Warblers and it was how he'd met his roommate Wes. They actually had a lot of similar interests. Kurt found it incredibly easy to talk to Blaine. Plus, for once he didn't feel like it was all just listening. Blaine seemed to genuinely enjoy hearing Kurt's stories, unlike the awful hours Kurt had spent listening to some random girl's tales of woe.

Around midnight, Kurt decided it was about time to go, they bid their goodbyes and Kurt headed home to his apartment and tub of ice cream.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I got more reviews on the last one, and that made me happy :D So here's this. And oh my, Kurt is more like...well Kurt in this one. Have fun. :)**

Chapter 9

In the midst of his crazy emotions, Kurt had almost completely forgotten about his audition for Phantom. It was the day before the audition, and had had absolutely no plans. He didn't know what song he would sing, or even what he would wear. This was a disaster.

Luckily, though, he was going shopping with Blaine later in the day, and hopefully he could figure something out there.

It was three-thirty when Kurt texted Blaine to ask him to meet him at a store that Kurt often went to called Century 21 on Cortlandt Street. It was a high-end store with plenty of brand names to choose from. Kurt was confident he could improve Blaine's sense of style and have time for himself.

* * *

Blaine had to admit, the idea of going shopping with Kurt scared him. What if all Kurt did was antagonize him the whole time? Even as short a time as he'd known the guy, he could definitely see that happening.

But it was almost time to go, and he really couldn't back out. So he responded to Kurt's text with a quick agreement, and left his apartment.

* * *

Kurt was rifling through the scarves on a table when Blaine walked up behind him.

"Oh, hi, I was just looking at these for me. I don't really see you as a scarf kind of a guy," he pointed out, not turning from the table.

"I would have to agree with that."

Kurt turned around to face the other man. He eyed him slowly, figuring out what he wanted to do. "Okay, first we need to get you out of the sweater vest. Those are not very flattering, unless you're one of those guys who can pull off the nerd-chic look. We'll try out a few suit styles. Something casual, but form-fitting." He waved over an attendant, who came over quickly.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I need you to find his size, and find a few suits for him. Different styles. Whatever you have. Just give me a variety. I'll be right here. Get me before he tries anything on."

Blaine was dragged away by the woman to a small alcove obviously meant for measuring. She introduced herself as Madison, before pulling out a measuring tape. She took different increments, giving him directions like "Lift your arms" or "Hold still," but otherwise it was quiet work. Ten minutes later, she was done and left him to find suits in his size. He was left staring at himself in the mirror.

He didn't think his sense of style was that bad. Sure, it was a little prep-school-boy-esque, but it was still mildly in style. As he looked around the store, though, he realized he was very wrong. Everything in the store looked like things Kurt would wear. Therefore, in style. He smiled as he thought about Kurt's clothes. It amused him how obsessed the other boy seemed to be with fashion.

Then Kurt was walking around the corner, "Oh, hey, Blaine. Where'd she go?"

Kurt's arms were full of clothes. Vests, bright colored pants, scarves, flamboyant shirts. Blaine took it all in, hoping the clothes weren't for him. He wasn't sure he could handle all of that.

"She went to get some suits for me. Who are those for?" He gestured to the items.

"Oh, these? These are for me. My audition is tomorrow...and I completely forgot to pick out an outfit."

Blaine nodded, as the girl walked back in holding an armload of suits. They were all different colors, and as Kurt saw them, he almost squealed, yes squealed, in excitement. A smile spread across Blaine's faced as he watched him. He might not have wanted to try on clothes at the moment, but Kurt's enthusiasm seemed to be worth it.

Madison led them to their own private changing area with two stalls and a couch. Kurt asked her to stick around, just for a female perspective, she obliged.

The first suit Kurt told Blaine to try on was a classic black one. He wore a plain white button up underneath and walked out. He looked in the all-around mirrors, inspecting his reflection. He looked over at the girl, who just smiled and nodded. When Kurt came out he was wearing tight gold pants and a black collared shirt. It was all so...tight. He looked amazing. Utterly out-there, but amazing.

He looked Blaine over before walking over. He smoothed out the lapels on Blaine's jacket before smiling. "See? Much better. You have some style now. Okay, next one." He pointed to Blaine's dressing room before realizing that Blaine wasn't really paying attention. Was he...checking Kurt out? Kurt blushed and quickly spun around to walk back to his own dressing room. "Next suit, Blaine," he called behind him.  
Blaine stood there, awe-struck, for a minute before returning to his stall. He shrugged out of the suit and into the next one, a burgundy one that had a bowtie attached to the hanger. He tied the tie and walked back out. Kurt was already out, standing in skinny jeans, a white V-neck and a leather jacket.

"I like that. It's casual, but not too casual. Plus you get your bowtie," he smiled knowingly and glanced over at the attendant, who had been silent the entire time. "What do you think?"

"I think he's attractive."

"Well, that's very helpful," Kurt rolled his eyes, "but what do you think about the suit."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, um it looks good."

Kurt looked back over at Blaine, "I agree. Okay, next, try on something dark, with a colored shirt underneath."

They went on for a while, without incident. Blaine tried on various suits, occasionally Kurt would have the attendant grab something that wasn't a suit from the store for him to try on, like a long sleeved V-neck. Kurt liked most of the outfits, but every so often he would simply scrunch up his nose and point Blaine in the opposite direction.

Kurt was having trouble deciding on the perfect outfit for his audition. It wasn't that he didn't like any of the clothes; he would probably end up buying a lot of them. Nothing seemed right for the audition. His top choice at this point was the first outfit he tried on. It gave him an idea for his song choice too. Plus, if it had gotten that type of reaction from Blaine, maybe it was his best option.

By the time they were ready to go, it was nearly nine o'clock. They were the last ones in the store. Kurt took a final look at the clothes they had narrowed down for Blaine, picking out three outfits he thought were the best option. He took the clothes he'd chosen for himself and they walked with the attendant to the front of the store.

As they were walking, the girl smiled over at them, "You two make a cute couple."

Kurt stopped in his tracks, "What? No, no, no. We're not," he gestured between the two of them, "not a couple. We're both straight. Very straight."

Blaine blushed. That was awkward. The girl's smile fell, "Oh...well, you're still really adorable." She took her place behind the counter and scanned the items. She told them their respective totals and they both paid. Blaine thought it was extremely expensive just for three outfits, but he thought it must be worth it.

As they were walking out of the store, Kurt said, "It's kind of a pet peeve of mine to try clothes on, immediately after you buy them. Just to make sure it wasn't just the mirrors in the store making you look good. Since I don't really trust you to know what to look for, what do you say we go to my place or yours?" Kurt looked over at Blaine, hoping he didn't sound clingy. He was telling the truth, he always did this. Every time he went shopping.

"Oh, yeah sure. You can come back to my place actually. I think Wes is still at work, and Santana said something about going out tonight. So we won't have to deal with them."

Kurt smiled as Blaine led him in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

It was a spacious apartment, a little disorderly for Kurt's taste, but a nice place. It looked like there were two bedrooms, for obvious reasons. He noticed sheets laid out on the couch, where he assumed Santana was sleeping.

Blaine turned on the lights and invited Kurt to sit on the unsoiled couch. He took a seat and watched as Blaine walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything? We don't have much, but I might be able to scrounge something up for you."

Kurt shook his head, and Blaine smiled. "Okay, so how do you want this to work, do you just want me to try on the clothes and show them to you, again?"

"Yeah...I suppose so."

"Well, it's not really fair, for me to put on a fashion show for you, without it working the other way, too, you know."

"Okay, fine. I'll try mine on too."

Blaine pointed out the bathroom to Kurt and they both changed. Kurt was done first so he sat down on the couch again. Despite his better judgment, he'd gone with the gold pants and black shirt. Blaine walked out a minute later wearing one of the black suits.

He eyed Kurt suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be standing, I thought that was the point."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and remained in his spot.

"Okay, be that way." Blaine walked over and joined Kurt on the couch. "I really liked that outfit though."  
"Maybe that's why I'm sitting down," Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking at Blaine.

"And why is that?" Almost unconsciously he began inching forward. They weren't very far from each other on the couch. He could feel his breath begin to mingle with Kurt's.

Kurt closed his eyes and reopened them, he leaned forward as well, everything seemed to disappear. All he could see were those hazel eyes staring at him so intently. "I...think you know."

Slowly, Blaine continued to move forward, Kurt's lips were right there...so close.

"Blaine..." Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to touch. Waiting to taste Blaine, but instead he heard the door open.

"Blaine, you home? I brought din-" Wes stopped in his tracks and dropped his keys.

Their reaction wasn't immediate. It took them both a few seconds to realize what had just happened, but when Kurt heard the keys drop, he shot up. He was standing, and almost as quickly he was grabbing all his things. And walking to the door. He turned around, to the gaping other boy.

"I'm, uh, Kurt Hummel, by the way," then he rushed out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Blaine was left to an astounded Wes. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the other man held up a finger.

"Just, shh. I think it would suffice to say, you just...need to figure yourself out, my man. I brought Chinese."

* * *

**Haha, thoughts anyone?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter got really long. Well long for me. :D Um, but enjoy. But I must warn you it is veryyyyyyy angst induced. So read it and don't hate me please. The song, which I say, and you probably know, is "Not the Boy Next Door" by Peter Allen. Oh, and warning I guess, there is innuendo. **

Chapter 10

Rachel wasn't at all surprised when she had to get out of bed at a late hour to answer her door for a red-eyed Kurt. She had him sit down on her couch and she boiled water for tea. Once they were both seated with the warm mugs in their hands, Kurt told her what had happened.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew it must have been rough dealing with this. It seemed like it was tearing him apart at the seams. When he was finished speaking, she wrapped him up in her arms, and comforted him the best she could. She tried to tell him it would be okay, and that it didn't matter, but Kurt was still stuck in denial.

Eventually he wiped away his newly formed tears, and sat up, shaking his head. "No. You know what? I can't be thinking about this. This is stupid. I need to focus on my audition. Rachel, this is big. This is huge. It's my chance. And all I'm doing is crying. I'm being petty."

She patted his back reassuringly before saying, "Okay, Kurt. Have you figured out what you want to sing?"

"Well…I bought an outfit that would work for 'Not the Boy Next Door,' but do you think that's a little…showy? I mean _Phantom of The Opera_ isn't really flashy and bright. And as much as I adore Hugh Jackman's performance, it could be little much."

Rachel thought for a minute. Kurt was right, it might be better to do something a little more low-key, like an actual song from Phantom. On the other hand, if Kurt pulled it off, showy could be a good thing. They probably got a lot of Phantom numbers, so breaking the stereo-type could be a plus.

"I think you should go for it," she smiled.

Kurt beamed back at her, "Good. I wouldn't want the outfit to go to waste. I've been told I look good in it."

* * *

Luckily, Wes had yet to bring up the incident from earlier. He and Blaine were having their average dinner. Silent for the most part with an occasional comment about one of their days. All went well until curiosity killed the mood.

"So is he the guy who's teaching you how to pick up girls?" Wes raised his eyebrows slightly. He knew he was breaching bad territory.

In the middle of drinking, Blaine sputtered, but somehow managed not to choke. "Uh…um, yeah. He is."

Wes looked back down at his plate, "Oh. Okay, that's cool."

The truth was, Blaine really wasn't sure how he felt about Kurt. Maybe he was just using him as something to keep his mind off of everything else. But he liked Kurt, there was no denying that. More than he'd ever felt about any guy/person he'd ever met. And in a different way, than he felt about, say, Wes. A very different way.

They sat in silence again for a while. When they were done eating and Wes started heading to his room, he turned back to look at his friend. "Just for the record, Blaine, I…uh, it's fine with me. You know," he rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out the right words, "it's all the same."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks, Wes." They shared a look, and Wes closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kurt took the day off of work to practice for his audition. He knew he would end up paying for that, but if he got the part it wouldn't matter. He sang the song over and over again. He knew he sounded good. He didn't have any doubt about that, but he still couldn't shake that awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, the aching nerves of his dream hanging on the line. It would all come down to a few minutes on a stage.

* * *

When Blaine went in to work that morning, he was greeted with awful news. His father was cutting his job.

He was cutting a few people. They were having budget issues, and sacrifices had to be made. To make things worse, though, it wasn't even his father that told him. It was his father's secretary.

Blaine really didn't have other options as far as work. Not that his job with his father paid extraordinarily well, but it paid the bills with some extra on the side. Without a job, he didn't know what he could do.

He was standing in front of the secretary's desk, shaking his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Where is he?"

Brielle, the secretary, looked around. She found a post-it note sitting on her desk, "He made a run to the Majestic Theater. They were having difficulties with the lights. You know where that is, don't you sweetheart?" She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah. I do." He left the office. He knew his dad didn't care about him, but to throw him out like that? To fire his own son?

* * *

Kurt had ten minutes until his audition. He was backstage warming up, attempting to get psyched. He looked in the mirror in the small changing area they had given him to get ready.

"Kurt Hummel. You've been waiting for this your entire life. It all comes down to this moment, and you're ready. I know it." He told himself, it worked and he felt ready. He looked at the clock, five minutes. He took a few deep breath and made his way to the stage.

He looked out into the auditorium. Majestic Theater was huge. The feeling of the stage always empowered him. He saw the director who spoke up, "You are Kurt Hummel, I'm assuming?"

"Yes. I will be singing 'Not the Boy Next Door'."

The director nodded and gave him the go-ahead sign. Kurt turned to the band, and they started playing.

* * *

Blaine made his way to Majestic Theater, and let himself in with the keys he still had. It wasn't difficult to find his dad once inside the auditorium. He was talking in a back room with two men.

"Dad," he spit out. "Can I have a word with you please?" Blaine gritted through his teeth. It took everything in him not to burst into a fit of rage just at the sight of his father.

Charlie Anderson glanced over at his son, with an annoyed expression. "Blaine. I'm kind of in the middle of something here." He gestured to the men.

"Yeah. Well this is _kind of _important." Blaine knew his father wouldn't want to make a scene in front of coworkers, so he wouldn't deny him.

His father put on his most cordial expression and looked back at the men, "Gentlemen, I am very sorry about this interruption, but do you think you could give my son and I a moment?" They gladly obliged and left the room.

His father glared at him, "What do you want?"

Blaine laughed, "I think you know perfectly well what I want," he narrowed his eyes at his father. "I want my job back."

Charlie waved a hand at him dismissively, "Oh, please, you can find somewhere else to work. You were worthless to the business anyway."

"Worthless? You think I was worthless? I did more in that job than you do, Dad."

"Your work was mediocre. I knew I shouldn't have hired you in the first place. Your brother would have been much better for the job."

Blaine scoffed, "Of course he would have. Because Cooper is better at _everything, _isn't he? Always has been, always will be."

His father stopped for a second, eyeing him, before saying calmly, "You can find another job, you did go to college after all. Hopefully those years weren't a waste as well."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Dad, it's not exactly easy to just _find _a job in New York City. And I can't afford an apartment up here without one. You're the one who dragged me up here, after all."

"Then move back to Westerville with your mother, for all I care."

Blaine laughed humorlessly again, "You know, it's amazing how even though you seem not to care at all about me, you still manage to control every aspect of my life. You're a pathetic excuse for a father." He stormed out of the room before he could hear his father's reply. He smiled at the two men standing outside. "You can go in, we're done talking." They thanked him and rejoined his father.

Blaine was about to leave the hall when he heard a familiar voice from the stage.

"Yes. I will be singing 'Not the Boy Next Door'."

He looked over and saw Kurt standing on the stage in his gold pants and black shirt. He'd completely forgotten about the audition today. The music started playing and Blaine took a seat in the nearest row.

_Comin' home used to feel so good_

_I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_

_I've seen the world at a faster pace_

_And I'm comin' now from a different place_

Blaine listened intently. Kurt's voice was beautiful. The best he'd ever heard, actually. It was high-pitched, but smooth and flowing. He admired Kurt's song choice, not many people would dare to sing such an upbeat song for a Phantom of The Opera audition. Yet somehow, it didn't surprise him that Kurt did.

_Though I may look the same way to you_

_Underneath there is somebody new _

_I am not the boy next door_

_I don't belong like I did before_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_

_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

_I can't go back there anymore_

_'Cause I am not the boy next door_

Blaine watched as he moved across the stage. Blaine watched Kurt get on the piano, and dance. What was he doing on the piano? He was on the floor, he was…he was everywhere. As the song continued, Kurt's dancing became even more exciting. He was kicking his legs in the air and swiveling his hips. His hips. Those gold pants had not changed since the previous night. They still did the same odd things to Blaine's mind. Those same confusing things. The things he thought about at night when he was half-in and half-out of sleep, not really controlling his thoughts. He shook his head and watched as Kurt began to close the song, hitting a note amazingly high. Way out of Blaine's range.

If Blaine were to say he was impressed, it would be the understatement of the century.

The director spoke up from the front row, "Thank you, Mr. Hummel, we will get back to you soon."

Kurt thanked him and walked off the stage. Blaine hopped out of his chair and intercepted him on his way out.

"Hey, Kurt, that was…amazing."

Kurt looked over at him. His eyes lit up in astonishment, "Oh, uh, Blaine. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah…I had to talk to my dad," he frowned before continuing, "But really, that was great."

"Thanks. I have to go though, see you around."

Kurt began to walk away, but Blaine stopped him, "Wait, Kurt. Can we…talk for a second?"

Still facing away from him, Kurt rolled his eyes, "There's nothing to talk about, Blaine."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Really? Because I think there's a lot to talk about."

Kurt walked back over the other man, "Okay, look, Blaine, I'm not sure what's going on. And to be honest, I don't think you do either. So I say we forget whatever happened, and move on. It was a mistake. A one time thing, and we're lucky your friend came in. Otherwise, I think we would both regret whatever happened. Okay?"

"But…what if…I don't want to forget it?"

Kurt closed his eyes, and breathed heavily out. "Blaine, you don't know what you're talking about. You're letting your depression over Santana control your emotions. Now listen to me when I say forget it. We can stop the lessons if that needs to happen."

Blaine closed his eyes against the tears that were threatening his vision. Why was everything bad happening to him at the same time? Why did it feel like the whole world was working to make his life a living hell? "No, Kurt, that's fine. We'll forget it." He turned and walked the short distance to the door.

* * *

When Blaine arrived back at his apartment, Santana was watching TV. He quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped during the walk home and greeted her. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and attempted to figure out what she was watching. It looked like _America's Next Top Model _or something.

"Is something wrong, Blaine?" She muted the television and turned to him.

"No…Just everything."

"Girl troubles?"

He laughed, "I guess you could say that. That's part of it. Why do you care anyways?"

"Blaine, you're helping me out, why can't I return the favor?" She scooted a little closer to him on the couch, close enough to lay a hand on his thigh.

"What do you want, Santana?"

"Only to help, babe," she breathed into his neck. "It's okay to accept help, you know, Blaine."

Blaine turned his head to look at her. Her brown eyes were staring intently into his, baring into his. She leaned forward, just a bit, brushing her lips over his. He let her. Soon their lips were mashed together, and Santana was pushing him down into the couch. Wasn't this what he wanted? Blaine had wanted Santana back. So why did it feel so wrong?

Santana was hovering over him horizontally on the couch when she broke their lips apart, hands on his shirt. "Wes came by earlier, he told me to tell you he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Something about an overnight work project." She attacked his lips again.

He pulled away slightly, "I-I, okay. So…does that mean…?" He couldn't push away the feeling that he was…cheating? No, that wasn't the right word at all. What did it matter anyways? It had been made perfectly clear to him what Kurt thought. And he obviously didn't reciprocate any feelings. Why shouldn't Blaine take advantage of this?

"Yes, babe, that's exactly what it means," she smiled before going for the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

**Oh my god. I'm sorry, guys. I just…I've had this idea since the beginning. I made sure not to go into the gory details, because obviously, that's not at all what this is about. And I realize I've been nothing but angst lately. Ugh. I know how I feel when fics do that. So I'm sorry, but I promise rainbows and fluffy things are in the near future. You guys should check me out on tumblr, justanotherpieceintheirgame. Ask me questions. I don't bite, I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_That was the right thing to do, most definitely. You couldn't have made a better decision, Kurt. _

Kurt was attempting to drill the words into his head as he walked back to his apartment, but there was that overwhelming part of his brain that was screaming disagreement. Why couldn't he give himself something that might just make him happy in the long run? Why didn't he deserve that? He had dug himself deep into a hole of denial, and made himself believe it worked.

Then there were Blaine's words: "What if I don't want to forget it?" Did Blaine…feel the same way?Was that even possible? He shook his head and convinced himself it wasn't. After all, if it was possible, Kurt would have a whole other problem.

The moment he walked in his door his cell phone rang. It said "Dad" on the screen, he pressed talk.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Kurt, haven't heard from you in a while, how are things going in the big city?" Kurt smiled, his dad was always so happy to talk to him.

"Well, actually, I have news. I got an audition, for a lead role in _Phantom of the Opera._"

"That's amazing, Kurt!" He heard his dad, obviously holding his hand over the receiver, yell the news to Carole. "Why haven't you called?"

"Oh, you know, I've just been really busy." Kurt held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he put his things where they belonged and went about his nightly routine.

"Not still fooling around with every girl you see, are you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before responding, "No, Dad. Anyways, that's really not your place to worry."

"It is my business if you manage to get one of them pregnant, and come running back to me. Plus, I really don't like you living like that."

"Like, what, exactly?"

"You know, no attachments, no emotion. Throwing yourself around like you don't mean anything. You need to find someone special, Kurt. Maybe try to settle down or something."

Kurt made a choking sound, "Ew, no thank you. I don't need that life, Dad. You know that."

He heard his father sigh, "Yeah. Yeah, I know, Kurt. Just think about what I said, okay?" His father stopped, listening to something Carole said. "Carole wants to know if you've heard from Finn recently."

Kurt scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking, he really hadn't heard from his step-brother in a while. "Uh, no, actually."

Burt laughed, "It's amazing that you two can live in the same city and have pretty much no contact with each other. You should try to get together sometime."

"I'll try to get in touch, Dad."

"Alright then, I'll talk to you, soon."

"Okay, I miss you guys. Tell Carole. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Kurt."

* * *

He was covered in a blanket when he woke up. He realized he was not wearing clothes under that blanket. Blaine grunted as he sat up. He saw Santana in the kitchen wearing one of his t-shirts, despite the fact that she was living there, and had plenty of clothes of her own.

"Morning, Bright Eyes." Santana smiled over at him.

All of the events from last night, from Kurt's rejection to what had happened with Santana came rushing back to him. He hadn't been drunk so the memory wasn't fuzzy, but he still felt like crap. He looked to the side of the couch and saw his clothes sprawled across the floor. He reached for his boxer shorts and managed to pull them on under the blanket. He stood up and found his shirt from the night before and pulled it on, buttoning the buttons. He knew he wasn't buttoning correctly, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He turned back around to look at Santana. He dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. When he looked up again, Santana was standing next to him with two mugs of coffee. She handed one to him, and gestured to sit down. He complied, and sat down a few feet from her on the couch.

"You're not going to be all distant now are you? I mean…" She looked away. It was rare that Santana looked nervous, or doubtful…or emotional in any way. Blaine felt a hint of sympathy for her.

"I'm not being distant. Just…I think we should have that talk."

She looked back at him, "Oh, right. About that. I-"

"Wait, let me talk first," he interrupted her. "You-You cheated on me, San. It's taken me a while to realize it, but I can't just forgive you for that."

She laughed, "You can't forgive me for that? Yeah, well then what was that last night? In case you haven't noticed, we had _sex, _Blaine. Just like old times. You can't throw me out after that," she raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Last night…Last night was a mistake. I was depressed, and I-I made a bad choice," he stuttered through his words, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

She leaned in close to him and whispered, "You and I both know that you're still in love with me."

Blaine laughed and stood up, "Actually, I'm not! I'm not at all, Santana. I…found someone else." As he said the words, he realized the truth in them. It might have taken an awful mistake, to realize it, but he was over Santana. She would always hold a place in his heart, as his first love, but he didn't need her.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "You found someone else, but you slept with me? Maybe you're more of a little whore than I thought you were."

Blaine looked at her, eyes wide, "Yeah! Yeah, I found someone else. I don't need you Santana." He turned away slightly, mumbling, "Of course, he doesn't share my feelings…" He said the words before realizing the implications.

Santana stood up, now angry. "Wait. 'He'? You're cheating on me with another _guy, _Blaine? I didn't even know you were gay!"

"Cheating? _Cheating? _Since when were we dating again, Santana? Because as far as I know, having a one-night stand does not conclude as dating."

She rolled her eyes, "Please. You've always been mine."

Blaine was fed up. He couldn't stand it anymore. He lifted a finger, pointing to the door, "Go. Leave. You can't live here anymore."

* * *

Kurt didn't sleep the night before. He couldn't sleep. He'd sat around all night, watching reruns of Friends, but not really watching.

His thoughts consisted of…well for lack of a better description, Blaine. He was indecisive. Blaine made him feel all of those fairytale things he had dreamt of in high school. Blaine was sweet and funny. They talked easily, and there was just something there he couldn't describe. It was everything that he'd never felt for a girl. He thought about what his dad had said, not wanting to live without emotion, and before Blaine, Kurt had just assumed that was how his life would go. Living from fling to fling. But maybe it didn't have to be that way. Maybe Kurt could actually find…love. He shuddered when he thought the word. _Baby steps, Hummel._

When the sun started to appear through the window, light seeping through the blinds, Kurt decided he just couldn't sit around anymore. He had to do something, so he jumped in the shower and before he knew it, he was walking through New York City toward an apartment building he'd only been to once.

He made his way to the floor he wanted, not yet allowing his brain to focus on what he was doing. When he found the door, he stood still in front of it, his hand hovering above the wood. He was struck with the realization of what he was about to do. He had no idea what he would even say.

Kurt heard noises on the other side of the door, so there was no doubt there was someone inside. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open to reveal a woman, with bags in her hands. She was facing away from Kurt and her voice was raised.

"We could have had it all, again, Blaine. We could have been the perfect couple. You're just too shallow to realize that." She was wearing a t-shirt that looked a little large for her, and a pair of jeans that she hadn't even bothered to zip up yet. She turned around to face a wide-eyed Kurt. Her mouth curled up, slightly, and she laughed mirthlessly. "So is this him? Is this the little whore you've been seeing?"

Kurt saw Blaine walk into view. He was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a haphazardly buttoned shirt. He reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, "No, Santana. We're not seeing each other."

Kurt put all the pieces together and he felt his jaw drop slightly. Blaine's disorderly appearance (even more than usual), and the girl's matching one. Add in the fighting, and Kurt was positive he knew what was going on. His voice came out, more high-pitched than he'd expected, "Wait. Hold on, you…you two _slept _together." He looked quickly between them.

The girl, Santana, eyed him, "Yeah. We did. Let me tell you something, Lady Lips, he's _mine. _Always has been, always will be. Just because he's going through some kind of confusion, or whatever, does not make that any less true."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and she pushed past him towards the elevator. He looked after her, and whispered, "Santana? I feel like that should have been _Satan_."

Blaine coughed and Kurt looked over at him, he laughed. "Well, you got what you wanted. It isn't my fault you pushed her away. I guess you don't need any more lessons." He started walking down the hall.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait." He heard Blaine come out into the hallway after him. He stopped walking. "I-I…_you _were the reason I made her leave."

Kurt laughed before turning around, "Yeah, after you had sex with her, right?" He smirked. Then he realized how he sounded. "No. No, I don't do this. I don't get…jealous. No, I'm happy for you, Blaine. Maybe now you can get over her and move on. Find someone else."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, trying to figure out what he was really thinking. Kurt was so defensive. "Why did you come here?"

"It really doesn't matter now," he sighed.

Blaine walked closer to him, until he was standing directly in front of him. "Yes. Yes it does." He reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek.

Kurt wanted to pull away. He wanted to run to the elevator and back to his apartment, curl up in a ball on his couch and forget that this even happened. But instead he leaned into Blaine's hand. "I…" Before he finished his sentence, Blaine was leaning toward him, brushing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt leaned deeper into his mouth, pressing his lips flush against Blaine's. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled his lips away, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "This. This is what I came for," he whispered breathlessly.

Blaine chuckled before dipping his mouth to catch Kurt's again. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and kissed him. Finally.

* * *

**I planned on dragging this on longer…but I couldn't take it anymore. So this isn't the end, but I'm not sure how much further it'll go. I mean I have lots of ideas for more plot, and I'm not sure if I want it to end :( But if you guys are tired of me I'll end it! Haha so just review! Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine stood wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. Kurt memorized the way Blaine's lips felt against his. The soft, slightly dry skin rubbing against his own. He tangled his fingers into the loose curls at the base of Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands were gripped tightly into Kurt's shirt at his back.

It took a while for Kurt to snap back to reality and realize they were still standing in Blaine's hallway, and someone could walk out at any second. He cupped the back of Blaine's head and leaned their foreheads together, panting softly. "I...I need to go to work."

Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to pull away from him thought of work grated on his mind. He looked at Kurt's ruffled hair and pink, now swollen lips and smiled. He managed to form a sentence. "I guess we're not doing the lessons anymore?" he said with a teasing tone.

Kurt laughed. "No, no I guess not."

He leaned in for one last, chaste kiss and watched Kurt walk to the elevator. The small bounce in his step didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

Once Kurt was gone, Blaine decided to look on the internet for job opportunities, still in a slight daze from recent events. After searching for an hour, he found a small clothes store nearby that was hiring. The name of it was _Casting for Style. _It looked like the place paid well. He wasn't sure he'd be able to convince them to give the job to him, though, for his lack of experience in fashion. Nevertheless, he printed out an application and filled it out. He showered and dressed in one of the suits he'd bought with Kurt and headed to the store.

* * *

Rachel was sitting behind the counter at work. It was a comparatively slow day, not that anyone normally bought things anyway. The store she worked at was owned by an older woman who had plenty of money. Rachel had worked there since she was in college, and had eventually been promoted to manager. The woman, Priscilla Lancaster, rarely had anything to do with the store, leaving all of the work to Rachel. The job paid well, and since everything there was majorly overpriced, hardly anyone bought anything. On many occasions, Rachel would ask Priscilla why she kept the store open when it did so poorly, but the other woman simply told her it had always been her dream to own a clothes store.

She was flipping through a magazine when the door opened. She didn't look up when the person came up to her. "Can I help you?" she asked while looking at the rumor about Angelina Jolie's pregnancy.

"Um, yeah. I see you're hiring."

She picked up her head and a smile came to her face. "Well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson."

Blaine's eyes widened before recognition flashed through them, "Oh. You're Kurt's friend. Aren't you? I thought you worked at the coffee shop."

Rachel laughed and closed the magazine in her hands, "No. I just impersonate the staff there."

He raised an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel beat him to it, "Do you have an application? Resume?"

He brought a file into view and produced the papers, handing them to her.

She scanned over the documents for a few seconds before stuffing them in a drawer. "You got the job!"

He opened his mouth in surprise and said, "What? No interview...or anything?"

She waved a hand at him, dismissively. "Nah. You seem like a nice guy, and I get lonely. Can you start today?"

He nodded quickly, and she pointed to a rack in the corner. "Go straighten out those scarves. Oh, and take off that jacket. You look too professional."

He shed the jacket, and set it neatly on the counter. He headed to the small rack of scarves. Someone had obviously gone through them, and not had the courtesy to put them back. He took a look around the store, his new workplace. There was a wide variety of color among the clothes. It wasn't one of those boring, strictly gray and white stores. There was a men's side and a women's side although many of the items looked like they could swing either way. It smelled strongly of perfume, an almost sickeningly sweet floral smell. But he didn't mind, he had a job.

After straightening the scarves he headed back to Rachel, who seemed to be filling out a few papers concerning a new employee. She patted a stool next to her own and he took the seat.

She scribbled her signature on the bottom of the page and slid it over to him. She mumbled something about formalities, pointing to the line where he should sign. "I'm Rachel by the way. Rachel Berry. I don't think we ever established that."

He looked up after signing the paper with a grin on his face. "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

She went back to her magazine as soon as the paperwork was finished. Blaine started looking around the store again. There were a couple of people wandering around, picking up a lacy shirt or a neon tie, before looking at the price tag and sitting it back down. Not a single person came to the counter. He decided to ask her, "Do you do a lot of business here?"

She lifted her head and scanned the store. "Nope. Everything's too expensive. It's okay. Priscilla has enough money to keep the place running even if she never sold a thing. So I don't complain. It's pretty much the easiest job in the world. We don't even have bathrooms to clean." A small grin spread across her face.

His eyebrows screwed up, confused, but he remained silent. He sat on the stool, for a few minutes, watching the people come and go. Eventually Rachel broke the comfortable silence, "Kurt comes in here all the time to dress the mannequins for me." She closed her magazine and looked up at him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

He felt the heat rise to his face at the mention of Kurt. The images of Kurt's swollen lips, and disheveled hair filled his mind. He didn't know if he had enough air in his lungs to speak but he managed to get out a few words, "Oh, really? That's not surprising."

She smirked before continuing, "Yeah...so what's going on with you and Kurt? You guys still doing your little lessons or whatever?"

Blaine lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck, looking away from her prying eyes. "No, actually, we called it off."

"Called it off? Why?" The blush on Blaine's face grew even brighter, and she gasped. Luckily, Blaine had some of the most honest eyes Rachel had ever seen. She saw right through them to the truth. "Oh, my god. You two are like...together aren't you?"

Blaine stuttered, "I...no...What? Um...No. No, we're not. We just..."

"You what? You kissed?" She began squealing and clapping her hands excitedly, earning a few glances from customers in the store. "Oh, my god. Why didn't Kurt tell me? This is an outrage. I'm his best friend, and I had to hear this from you? Here he is, crying to me, just about every night, and he doesn't even tell me when he does something about it." She rolled her eyes.

"W-why was he crying?" he asked, a bit startled.

"Well, I mean, this whole thing wasn't easy for him, you know, Blaine. Just like I'm sure it wasn't easy for you. Kurt went through a lot during high school." she shuddered, remembering how broken Kurt had been during those years. "He struggles...with his sexuality."

Blaine shook his head. He didn't see what was so difficult about it. He really liked Kurt, and although it had been difficult for him to let go of Santana, he didn't see the fact that Kurt was a boy to be a problem. What did that even matter in the long run? "No...I didn't find that to be difficult, actually."

Rachel gave him a weird look and said, "Blaine, people don't just wake up in their twenties and decide they're gay. At least not without some kind of emotional turmoil." She glanced up to see a young boy taking the shirt off a mannequin. She sighed and stood up, already getting angry. "Get your hands off that. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to touch things that aren't yours?" She strode over to the boy, leaving Blaine to think about what she'd said.

Maybe he was taking this too lightly. Maybe it should be a big deal.

* * *

Kurt handed the man his coffee with a large smile on his face. "Have a good afternoon, sir." The smile didn't leave when the man walked away. It hadn't left all morning. It had even been a busy day, which always put Kurt in a bad mood, but not this time. He felt light and warm inside, like maybe everything was working itself out. He looked at the clock and saw it was time for his break. He grabbed his phone and headed out the back door. He dialed Rachel's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Fancy hearing from you."

"Rachel...I have so much to tell you."

He heard her laugh, "Oh. You don't need to tell me. I now have a spy on the inside."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I got a new employee this morning, and you'll never guess who it is." When he didn't say anything she continued, "One Mr. Blaine Anderson."

He gasped and almost dropped the phone. "Oh my...What? He works with you? What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't say much of anything, he's kinda quiet. But it was the lack of saying things that told me what's going on. So tell me. I need details."

"Is he- is he there with you?"

"No, silly, I told him to go clean the windows. It should take him a little while."

Kurt sighed in relief and told her everything that happened.

"He slept with his ex? Then kissed you? That sounds a little sketch, Kurt."

He thought for a second. "Yeah...but I think he regretted it. Sleeping with her. Not kissing me. Where do you think that leaves us?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose you should just see where it goes. Maybe wait until tomorrow and ask him on a date or something."

Kurt took a deep breath. This was really happening, he was going to try to date a guy. A beautiful, intelligent, sweet guy. Some of his apprehension had been washed away, but a lot of it was still there, haunting the back of his mind like he assumed it always would. "Yeah...okay."

Rachel's voice turned reassuring, "Kurt, it's okay. I promise, things will work out. You just need to follow your heart." He could hear the smile in her voice as she recited the cheesy line.

He laughed. "Okay, thanks, Rach. You're a really good friend. I don't tell you that enough."

"I know I am, Kurt."

"Bye, Rach."

"Bye."

He hung up and leaned against the wall behind him. It wasn't more than a minute later that his phone started ringing. He hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, am I speaking with Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, you are. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Hummel, my name is Gregory Shipman. I'm calling about your audition for Phantom of the Opera."

Kurt straightened up, his nerves flaring instantaneously.

"I am happy to inform you that is has been decided you will perform a one night, sample of sorts. Are you available two weeks from now on Wednesday?"

Not even considering his schedule, Kurt spit out, "Yes. Yes, of course." He felt his heart beating faster, joy creeping into him like a drug. This day was going too well.

"Good. You will need to come by the theater later today, and pick up your script. Next week you will work with the cast and crew to get ready. We're sorry this is very short notice, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt almost laughed from pure happiness, "No! No, it's fine. I can handle it."

"That's good to hear. The director was very pleased with your performance. I believe I heard him say it was a daring choice, and one of the best auditions he'd seen in a long time. Of course, you are also very lucky. The current de Chagny does not work well with the director. They fight constantly. You might be just what he needs to restore the show to its former glory."

Kurt was almost jumping up and down at the man's words. This was it. This was his chance. All of his dreams finally coming true. "Thank you so much, Mr. Shipman. I won't disappoint."

They ended the call and Kurt saw his break was over. If this worked out, he would never have to work in the coffee shop again.

He pulled up Blaine's number and sent a quick text before walking back inside.

_Are you free tonight? I'll bring take-out. I need to celebrate with someone._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I'm posting this here before S&C because they're having some difficulties, which is fine. I love that site and they can take whatever time they feel like. But here it is! New character to watch for...**

Chapter 13

Kurt stood outside of Blaine's door for the second time that day. He was holding take-out from a Thai place down the street. Where did he stand with Blaine? What kind of greeting was to be expected? A hug? A kiss? Maybe just a handshake? Where were they? He lifted his hand and knocked softly on the door before he could dwell on the thoughts too much.

Blaine opened the door a few moments later, with a huge smile on his face, and Kurt couldn't help the one that spread across his own face.

"Hi," Blaine said.

"Hi."

Blaine scanned the other man briefly before inviting him in. Both men stood awkwardly in the front hall, wondering what they should do, what would be appropriate at this point to do.

Kurt pointed at the food in his hand. "Want to eat?"

Blaine brightened immediately, glad to have something to do or say. "Yeah! Um, let's go to the dining area, or we could eat on the couch and watch a movie or something if you want."

"Sure, the couch." Kurt felt so out of place, not in a necessarily bad way, just different. He never let himself feel awkward about relationships. That meant there was a kind of emotional attachment. As they walked to the living area, Kurt thought about how much he honestly liked the boy in front of him. With that came the thought of how dangerous it was.

They sat on the couch and Kurt brought out the food, taking in the scent of the Thai spices. "I hope you like Thai food." He smiled at Blaine as he handed him a container of food.

"I like just about anything," he returned the smile and received the carton allowing his fingers to brush Kurt's. They shared a glance and Blaine blushed slightly, then he had to ask, "So what are we celebrating exactly?"

Kurt's face broke into a large grin, "Well…I got a one night show for Phantom! The director was really impressed and he's giving me a shot."

Blaine had already stuffed some vegetables in his mouth but he managed to show his excitement around the food. "Ohmmygod…Kur….thasgreat!"

Kurt patted Blaine's knee, "Swallow the food. Then tell me."

Blaine swallowed prematurely and almost choked. "That's amazing, Kurt! I knew you could do it!" He reached over to wrap Kurt in a hug, the other boy relaxed into the embrace.

"I know. I was so excited. I honestly didn't think it would happen. Apparently they're giving me the chance to kick the other guy out. To prove I'm better than him." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. He realized how relaxed he felt with Blaine. It scared him and didn't take him long to pull away from the comforting warmth.

"You can do it. I have faith in you." Blaine locked his hazel gaze with blue, smiling all the while.

They continued eating and Kurt brought up Blaine's new job. Blaine didn't talk about his father or how he had gotten fired. He didn't want to ruin the light mood. The conversation flowed smoothly. They discussed Rachel's craziness, Kurt emphasized how it had never changed. After the initial awkwardness, the boys understood again why they had done what they did that morning.

When they were done eating, Blaine suggested they watch a movie. They ended up watching RENT which both boys agreed was a great rendition of the musical. At the beginning of the film, they simply sat next to each other, Kurt's legs folded beneath him, Blaine only a few inches away.

At some point, Blaine reached his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's. Neither boy broke their eyes from the screen as it happened, but both grinned to themselves.

They wound up pressed against eachother, neither really knew how it had actually happened. All they knew was that Blaine had one arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt was tucked into a ball at his side, head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine realized Kurt had fallen asleep and was careful not to move as the credits started rolling. He watched the other boy sleeping. He was so peaceful, so serene. His chest rising and falling silently, like nothing in the world could interrupt his slumber.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, simply watching Kurt sleep, but eventually the other boy woke up.

Groggily, Kurt lifted his head, he saw that he was almost in Blaine's lap, but he didn't jump. He didn't shy away. He only yawned. He lifted his eyes to Blaine's and smiled warmly at him. "Hi."

Blaine smiled back, but didn't respond.

Kurt looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "I guess I'd better go."

Blaine nodded and helped Kurt to his feet. He led him to the door and stood awkwardly for a moment. They faced eachother in the front hall, tentatively. After a moment, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine firmly, but cautiously on the lips.

Blaine kissed him back with the same force. He let himself drown in the softness of Kurt's lips for the second time that day. He felt drunk from the sensation.

It wasn't long before Kurt was pulling away. "I really do need to go."

"Mmmkay."

Blaine watched as Kurt squeezed his hand and walked to the door with a small smile on his face. He opened the door and was gone.

* * *

Kurt's introductions with the cast of Phantom went smoothly. Everyone was very kind, although many of them didn't understand how he had gotten the debut so easily. He had trouble keeping the names straight in his head. He had to focus on not only putting names with faces but also with parts and it was all very confusing.

The director, Paul Gendry, had him sing for the cast, so they could become familiar with his voice. Kurt was nervous at first, but when he saw the positive reaction his audience gave, he became more confident.

The primary de Chagny, who Kurt learned was named Damon, hadn't shown to the rehearsal.

Since most of the cast knew their parts backwards and forwards, they ran through the scenes Kurt would perform. The process took a few hours and Kurt was utterly exhausted by the time they took their first break.

He was sitting in the audience chairs, drinking a long-deserved bottle of water, when the girl who played Christine came over to sit next to him. She was a perfect Christine, with gorgeous dark red curls and porcelain skin. She was tall, but didn't overcome Kurt's height. Kurt appreciated her beauty, but at the same time, didn't find himself attracted to the girl in the least.

She extended a hand to him, saying, "I know Paul made general introductions earlier, but my name is Julianna. Everyone calls me Julie, though."

He smiled and took the hand, swallowing the water in his mouth. "Kurt Hummel. Of course, I guess you know that already."

She pulled her hand away, sitting it in her lap, a small smile playing at her lips. "I suppose we all do."

They both sat in silence for a minute, Kurt wondering exactly what she wanted before she spoke up again, "You're good, new kid. Really good."

He wasn't sure how to respond, but decided gratitude would be best. "Um, thanks. I try."

"I can tell. So I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my place later and run lines or something? It's kind of my tradition to get to know any new cast members." What she was saying was innocent enough, but Kurt knew that look. He'd seen it a million times. The raised eyebrows, enticing hidden meanings in her eyes. She didn't just want to run lines that night.

He was about to politely decline when the director called that break was over. Julianna patted his knee and said, "It's okay, you can have some time to think about it. Just let me know after rehearsal." Then she winked. If there had been any doubt in Kurt's mind, that cleared it up.

They didn't get through many more scenes that day, probably due to the fact that Kurt was so distracted from that point on. He knew he couldn't afford distraction if he wanted to do well, but he couldn't help wondering.

He and Blaine had never set up an actual relationship. There wasn't any kind of commitment yet. It would be so easy to just tell Julianna yes, have a one night thing and go back to his old self. Plus, he would be saving Blaine the inevitable torture that he himself was so afraid of. Why make anyone go through that kind of torture if they didn't have to?

At the same time though, Kurt couldn't brush the feeling he would be blowing off his only opportunity to do something he actually really wanted. To have someone that could mean something to him. That's why when rehearsal was over, Kurt made his way to Julianna who was having a conversation with another cast member and declined her offer. Although there was insecurity and indecision in his voice when he said it, he knew he'd done the right thing.

The girl just smiled at him though, "That's okay, Hummel, I'm not the type to just give up after one try." She winked again and turned back to her conversation.

A little unsettled by the exchange, Kurt slowly walked back to his apartment.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on his couch watching football when Wes came into the apartment. He'd been gone for a few days, but Blaine hadn't thought much of it. They typically didn't bother eachother with doting questions or concerns.

"Hey, man. Where have you been?"

"I had a bunch of work to do. I had to go to New Jersey for a few days. Sorry, I didn't really let you know. I told Santana to relay the message, but I guess she didn't."

"No. Well, she did, but she mentioned it would only be one day."

Wes shrugged and grabbed a beer from their fridge before taking a seat next to his friend. "Speaking of the devil, where is she?"

"She left…Well, I kicked her out." He didn't take his eyes off the screen, but anticipated Wes's reaction.

"Woah! Seriously? That's amazing, Blaine. Why, though?"

Blaine sighed, "Long story, short: We slept together then I realized I didn't want her like that anymore and kicked her out." He turned his head to look at his friend.

Wes lifted his hand for a high five and Blaine gave it to him. "Good job, Blaine. I didn't know you had it in you."

They both went back to watching the television before Wes asked, "So, anything else new?"

Blaine gave the impression of thinking, then he said, "Well, I think I might be gay."

His friend just nodded and said, "That would explain some things. Good to know."

"Yep."

"Glad we could talk about it."

"Mmm, me too."

They continued watching TV in silence. No awkwardness, or anything unspoken. Just two friends enjoying a football game.

* * *

**Yay! Not much to say about that. Pretty much happy go lucky right now...but angst to come. REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow. Okay, so this is longer than any of the ones I've written. Also, I have work tomorrow, early, like 5 AM, so I hope you guys realize how much I had to love you to write this tonight. Therefore, I have not looked over this for stupid things and bad grammar and whatnot so try not to be too critical. We get a lot of brotherly love/hate in this one. Woot woot.**

Chapter 14

_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you_

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Kurt was staring into Julianna's eyes as he sang the lyrics, as he was told to do, but it was so difficult when she was staring back with such intensity. He'd been avoiding her prying gaze for the last hour. That's why they had sung 'All I Ask of You' fifty times now. The director wasn't happy with the emotion Kurt was giving off, and if he didn't pick up his game, things weren't looking too good for the budding star.

So Kurt put as much emotion as he could into the words, trying to see something in Julianna's eyes besides a wanting that shouldn't have been there. Her high-pitched voice picked up where he left off.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you_

He had to admit, her voice was absolutely astonishing. It soared above them and she hit every note exactly on pitch. But where Kurt lacked emotion, Julianna picked it up. The song was always meant to be a sweet, sensual ballad, but Julianna's voice carried an almost fiery desire.

When the song was finally over, their voices blending perfectly together on the last verse, Paul gave a short clap, and joined them on the stage.

"Better, Kurt, better. Still needs some work, but you're getting there. I think you should let Julianna give you a few pointers on just laying it out there though. She really has it down. Take fifteen minutes, you guys deserve it," he gave the pair a small nod and walked off.

Kurt sighed and walked to the dressing rooms. He walked to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in. Not needing to actually go, he just sat down on the seat and put his head in his hands.

For the last week, Julianna had been all over Kurt. After denying her invitations for dates on multiple occasions, she would not leave him alone. She would rub his knee when they sat near each other during rehearsal. She would always get really close to him when she spoke and lower her voice. She even pinched his butt a few times on stage when they were practicing. He had tried everything to get her away from him, but every time he turned a corner, she was there, staring at him. He thought it verging on sexual harassment, but he was a grown man and there was no way he would claim anything. Not yet, at least.

When he thought it had been about ten minutes, he got up and decided to get some water. As soon as he opened the door though, he was pushed roughly against it.

"Okay, look Hummel, I don't know what I have to do to get into those pretty boy jeans of yours, but this will happen. I don't care what it takes. I'm not giving you an option here, Kurt." The insidious glint in her eyes seemed to have taken over. Kurt couldn't help but wonder how this girl could play the almost innocent character of Christine so well.

While Kurt was still staring wide-eyed at her, she grabbed both sides of his face and pressed her lips roughly to his.

Just as he was trying to push her off, another voice joined the scene.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jules?" The girl tore her lips from Kurt's and turned to see a man standing just a few yards away. "Who is this dipshit?"

She sighed, sounding annoyed at the man's presence, "Go away, Damon. Nobody wants you here."

_Damon…Damon. _The name registered in Kurt's brain. The guy who he could be replacing. The man was tall and blonde. He seemed built, but not overly so. He was also very, very mad. _Oh, crap. He's this mad and he doesn't even know I'm the one taking his part. _

Kurt attempted to back away from the two who were now at each other's throats yelling. He wondered briefly what their relationship had been as he scooted away. He didn't get far before Damon was looking directly at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he spat.

"I was actually…um…er. Gonna go get some water. You want some?" Kurt couldn't put a finger on it, but there was definitely something about this guy that rubbed him the wrong way. He was intimidating.

"What do you think you're doing kissing my girlfriend?"

"She kissed me!"

"I am not your girlfriend!"

Damon took a few steps toward Kurt, and easily pushed him against the wall with an open palm. Kurt could hear his heartbeat in his ears, beating faster by the second. "Give me one good reason to believe you." The words almost came out as a snarl, making Kurt that much more scared.

He attempted to take a deep breath unsuccessfully, and said the first thing that came to mind. "I wouldn't kiss her, because, well, because I'm gay."

Damon faltered when he heard the words, loosening his grasp on Kurt's shirt, but Kurt was surprised to hear a laugh from Julianna, followed by her saying, "Like that matters." Damon shot a glare in her direction. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away, obviously done with the drama.

On the other hand, Damon did not seem to be done yet. "Look, kid, I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but know one thing, this is _my _show, and that," he pointed in the direction Julianna had left, "is my girl. So if I _ever _see you doing that again, I will beat your ass to a pulp. Do you understand?"

Shaking with fear, it was everything Kurt could do to keep eye-contact with the other man and nod his head.

"Good, but just to make sure you do, let's go ahead and give you a taste." Before Kurt could process his words, the man was bring his fist up, and everything after that was darkness.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt, are you awake?"

The voice sounded far off, but vaguely familiar. Kurt's eyelids felts very heavy and there was an intense throbbing near his left eye and at the back of his head. He tried to open his eyes slowly, the light flooding his vision. Everything came into focus and he saw a face hovering above him. He realized it was Rachel, and managed a smile. "Hey, Rach."

Rachel let out a breath she had been holding and looked down gratefully. "Thank, God." She lifted her hand to move the hair off of his forehead. "I didn't know how long it would be until you woke up."

Kurt looked around, seeing he was in Rachel's apartment. "How long have I been out?" He tried to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion, but made a noise when he felt the searing pain.

"Just a couple of hours." When it seemed like she was going to explain furthere what had happened, another familiar voice came from the kitchen.

"Do you need and more ice, Rach?"

"Uh, no, Finn, I think he's fine for a little while." She looked back down at him, and saw his puzzled expression. "Oh, right. Um, Finn's here."

"Why is my stepbrother at your apartment?" Kurt lifted his head and watched as Finn walked into the room, wearing his usual goofy grin.

"Hey, Kurt, you're up, man! We thought you were gonna be knocked out for the night. You look like crap, dude." He plopped down in a chair close to Rachel.

"Nice to see you, too, Finn. It's been a while." He was till glaring at Rachel as he spoke to his stepbrother, willing her to explain.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat before saying the words so fast, Kurt barely understood, "FinnandIarekindofdating."

Kurt gasped, even though he had already made his assumptions. "And you get mad at me for not telling you what I had for breakfast most of the time. Seriously, Rachel! What the hell?" He would have kept chastising except the anger was making his head ache.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kurt. I just didn't know how to tell you without you getting mad. I mean it's _Finn. _Your brother!"

In unison, Kurt and Finn said "Step brother."

"It doesn't matter! He's still related to you, and I just didn't want to make things awkward."

The thoughts were spinning in Kurt's brain. He couldn't believe he couldn't see the signs. He and Rachel hung out a lot less lately, but he had assumed that was because they both just had busier schedules. Rachel hadn't talked about dating anyone in a long time. And normally she would tell Kurt about every single date she went on. She's been dressing and nicer, and buying new things. How had he been so ignorant?

Kurt sighed and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch, feeling the sore spot on the back of his head. "It's fine, Rachel. I just wish you had told me that's all." He felt much too tired to argue at the moment.

Rachel looked awkwardly between Kurt and Finn for a moment, before deciding to break the silence. "So what happened Kurt? They told us that they just found you passed out back stage. You had a lump on the back of your head and a black eye. They called me because I was the last dialed number on your phone. I must say I am quite curious."

Kurt thought back, his brain rummaging through the blurry memories. "Well, I got punched." He lifted a hand to rub the back of his head before remembering everything suddenly. "By Damon. By the guy who I might be replacing. But not because of that. I…er…Julianna, the girl who plays Christine, she kissed me, and he saw, and well he punched me. He pushed me against a wall, so the force from the punch probably threw my head into the wall behind me."

"She kissed you? Why did she kiss you?" Rachel's eyes were wide, staring at Kurt in shock.

"I don't know. She's been bothering me since I started."

Finn rejoined the conversation, even though Kurt had thought from his blank expression, he hadn't been paying attention. "Dude, that sounds like a problem."

Kurt sighed, exasperated, "I know. It is."

Rachel spoke, her voice laced with concern, "Have you told anyone? The director, or other cast members?"

"No…I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I guess."

Rachel gestured to Kurt's face. "Yeah, well now it seems like a big deal."

"I know." Kurt couldn't bare to think what would happen if Paul thought he couldn't work with the cast. As the newbie, Kurt would definitely be the smallest priority. If there was a problem between cast members, seniority would rule. "Can you take me home, Rachel?"

"Of course. Just let me get my keys." When she left the room , Finn and Kurt were left, staring at each other.

Finn spoke up, "So how are you doing these days, Kurt?"

"Great, actually. How about you?"

"Pretty good. You talked to Mom and Dad recently?"

"Yeah, actually, I just talked to Dad the other day."

"That's good, I need to call them. It's great that you got a part on Broadway," he smiled at Kurt.

"Technically I don't have a part yet, but I'm hoping. Maybe it's not a good thing though. That cast seems very drama-induced."

Finn laughed, then added, "I can see where you're coming from."

Rachel walked back into the room, and gestured for Kurt to go with her. "It was nice seeing you, Finn. We need to stay in touch more."

"Yeah. That'd be nice, Kurt. Good seeing you too." Both boys stood up and hugged their brother, reveling in the sense of family they had lost.

"See ya later then, Finn." He gave his brother a small smile and left with Rachel. Once the door had closed behind them, he looked at her and said, almost shyly, "Actually, Rachel, do you think you could take me to Blaine's?"

Rachel smiled, knowingly, and nodded, "Sure, but you'll have to help me get there."

* * *

Blaine heard his phone ringing and picked it up without looking at the name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Blaine! Buddy, brother of mine. How are you doing?"

Blaine almost cringed when he heard his brother's voice. "Cooper. I'm good. How are you?" Wes looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, when he heard Blaine's brother's name, smirk plastered on his face. It wasn't that Blaine had anything against Cooper as a person. Or as a brother. Well, maybe as a brother. He had never been the most humble of people. More than anything what made him cringe was the reminder of the disappointment Blaine aroused in everyone around him.

"I'm amazing. Outstanding! I just got cast for a role in a movie, and I am heading for the big time. What about you, Blaine? What tales of achievement do you have to tell your big brother?"

"I'm actually working at a clothes store, because Dad fired me." He figured he might as well lay it all out on the line. No reason to hide anything, Cooper would find out soon enough.

"The old man fired you, eh? That's rough. I wonder why," but Cooper didn't take much time to wonder before going on to explain the most recent successes he'd had. His voice was filled with arrogance and pride. He never missed an opportunity to rub his wonderful life in Blaine's face. Blaine made sure to make a listening noise occasionally, but he stopped listening after about five minutes in, only hearing, "Me, me…memememe. Me and Me. Me."

After a while, Cooper took a break to breathe and Blaine cut him off, "Sounds amazing, Coop," he heard the doorbell ring and motioned to the laughing Wes to get the door for him. "How about you say hi to Dad for me, and I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Cooper wasn't done talking though, "Wait, little brother, I called for a reason. I have news, Blaine."

"Okay, shoot," Blaine said, now annoyed.

"I'm getting married, Blaine. And I want you to be the best man."

* * *

Rachel had dropped Kurt off, after confirming he was okay to make his way to the apartment by himself, and Kurt had made a labored trip to Blaine's apartment. When the door opened, it was Blaine's roommate, Wes.

Almost immediately, Kurt reared back, "Oh. If Blaine isn't here, I'll…um. I'll just…"

Wes scanned over Kurt before opening the door wider and waving him in, "No. Kurt, right? Blaine's on the phone. You can wait for him if you want."

Kurt cautiously entered the apartment and stayed by the door. Wes didn't leave, and Kurt felt the tension rising. "I, um. You must be Wes. Sorry, I guess we never really officially introduced ourselves." He stuck out a hand for Wes, and the other boy eagerly returned the motion.

"Yes. I am, you want to sit down? Blaine might be a few minutes." He led Kurt to the couch and they sat on opposite ends, the tension still palpabe. They watched whatever Wes had been watching before Wes said, "I hope you don't mind my asking, but what, um, happened?" He made a circular motion around his own eye to hint at what he was asking.

"Oh, just a little misunderstanding, I guess you could say."

Blaine walked over then, and Kurt instantly saw the dazed expression on his face. He didn't even seem phased that Kurt was sitting in his living room, he just plopped down next to him on the couch. He curled into a ball at Kurt's side. Even though the intimacy was still new, Kurt enjoyed the warmth. He was instantly worried about the other boy though. This didn't seem normal.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning even further into his side.

"Um, hi, Blaine. What's wrong?"

Blaine grabbed his hand then and looked up at him, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. He was already scared about facing his family. Scared shitless actually, but he knew what he wanted to do, what he had to do. He needed Kurt to face this with him. "Will you be my date to my brother's wedding?"

Kurt's eyes glistened as he stared down at the man practically in his lap, and he answered without a doubt, "Yeah, of course I will."

* * *

**YAY! Happy! Kinda. Sorta. Ish. Idk, tell me what you think. It's really weird, like if I'm being completely honest with you, I have absolutely no plan for this, sometimes I think about it while I'm working, and there's nothing to do, like I think what I'm going to put in the next one, but nothing more than that really. Actually the whole marriage idea was a TOTALLY like as I was writing, idea type of thing. I don't know I'm writing words and they're not really making sense. But anyways….REVIEW, so I have something to look at during my long work day tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi there! Okay, so this is rated M (don't get excited there's no real smut in this one) but I know it's taking me a REALLY long time to get to that. And I know how I feel when there's no smut before chapter 3 most of the time…what can I say? I have a problem. But I'm also kinda scared to write it…idk I feel like you guys will judge me on my horrible smut-writing skills. Again, I didn't look over this, this time mainly because I'm lazy…ANYWAYS here you go.**

Chapter 15

Blaine was still pressed tightly to Kurt's side when Wes finally went to bed. Wes turned around to bid them both good night, and Blaine straightened slightly, but not too much. He returned the parting words, and sat up entirely when he saw his roommate's door close.

He looked up at Kurt for the first time since he'd sat down, and saw the black eye forming on his face. "What happened to you, Babe?" Both his and Kurt's eyes widened at the endearment, he had not intentionally said that. He brushed it off quickly, hoping it wouldn't be awkward, and reached a hand to lightly outline the dark shape.

"I had a little run-in with a cast member, that's all," he shrugged it off, not feeling much like talking about it, he didn't want Blaine to worry.

"Looks like a little more than a little run-in, Kurt." Before he realized what he was doing, he brought his lips up and lightly kissed where his fingers had been. Then he straddled Kurt's waist and quickly pressed his mouth to Kurt's parted lips.

Kurt relaxed into the kiss, slowly trailing his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip to ask for entrance. The other boy granted access. Kurt moaned unintentionally as their tongues tangled together, lips sliding against each other. Kurt lifted his hands to thread into the cap of gel on Blaine's head, attempting to break the shell apart.

Blaine rearranged himself on Kurt's lap until he pushed him backwards against the couch, his hands wrapped around Kurt's waist and Kurt's head on the arm. He was hovering above Kurt and he dove back down to kiss his lips again, then his mouth trailed down to his jaw and he kissed softly at the juncture there. He listened to the soft gasp Kurt made and smiled against his neck.

Kurt's hands had traced down Blaine's neck to the small of his back and were fisted in the fabric there. Blaine's hands traveled downwards and lightly rubbed the skin just under the hem of Kurt's shirt. He started to push it upwards and Kurt felt a knot growing in his stomach, and not a good kind. "Blaine…I-I. We should…" he breathed, sitting up and putting his hands against Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine looked up suddenly, "What? Is this…is this too much?"

_NO! _Kurt wanted to scream. But that was just it, it wasn't too much, and knowing his own past, Kurt didn't trust himself to stop. For once in his life, he wanted to do things the right way. He wanted this thing with Blaine to be natural and to feel good, and not just for one night. "I just think we should take this slowly." He could feel his heartbeat slowing down and the hardness in his lower regions beginning to fade. Blaine began to move off of Kurt, but he held him there. "But we can, um. This. Kissing. Kissing is good." He looked at Blaine, hoping he understood. Blaine grinned ear-to-ear and almost fell back over Kurt.

They continued kissing for a while, memorizing the feeling of the other's lips against their own. Occasionally one or the other would let out a small moan, but otherwise they were quiet, simply enjoying the intimacy of their bodies pressed closely together, warm and soft.

When it got late, Kurt decided to head home, and Blaine offered to walk him there. When they headed out of the apartment and down to the street, Blaine grabbed for Kurt's hand, and it was everything Kurt could do not to pull away. He wanted to hold Blaine's hand, he really did, but he felt like he could feel the disapproving glares of people from miles away, urging him to do the _right _thing, the _normal _thing, and not hold hands with a boy he liked.

They outside at Kurt's apartment door, hands still grasped and Blaine leaned in for a kiss goodbye. Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine with hope in his eyes, "You're going to come to my show tomorrow night, right? I can get you a ticket."

Blaine was surprised Kurt even had to ask, and he said as much, "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?"

Kurt laughed and pecked Blaine on the lips one last time, before saying goodbye and entering his apartment.

* * *

Blaine was sitting behind the counter at work, while Rachel filed her nails for the umpteenth time that day. "I think Kurt's really excited about his show, next week." He said absently, trying half-heartedly to make conversation with his coworker.

Rachel glanced at him, not stopping the filing of her nails. "Yeah, of course he is. This has been what he dreamt of since he was a little kid, Blaine," she said with what hinted at attitude in her voice. "I mean, wouldn't you be excited if your dream came true?"

Blaine racked his brain trying to think what exactly his dream _was. _He opened his mouth and closed it again, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, come on, you have to have had a dream. Something that you thought of before you went to sleep at night that would make everything better." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to get him to think it through, she couldn't believe someone telling her they hadn't had a dream.

Blaine thought back to his childhood and teenage years. He'd never had the opportunity to have a dream. He was constantly being pushed to the standard his father wanted for him. The standard of his brother, and that didn't leave any room for Blaine to think of what _he _wanted.

"Surely you didn't dream of working in a crappy clothes store for the rest of your life," she smirked.

"No…no. I don't really know what my dream is…was. I guess I never really had one."

Rachel looked back down at her nails, while Blaine continued to fret over what she had said. How had he never had a dream? That didn't seem possible.

* * *

"You're up in five, Hummel."

Kurt nodded stiffly. He'd never felt any strong sense of stage fright before, but this…this was Broadway. The people out there expected excellence. What if he didn't live up to the expectation? He was almost to the point of hyperventilation when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kurt. You look like you're having a panic attack." It was Paul, the director.

Kurt steadied his breathing and looked up at the other man, "Just a little nervous, I guess." He managed a small smile.

"Well, no reason to be worried. You're going to do great. There's a reason I chose you, you know." He winked at Kurt and moved on to other things he had to do.

Kurt took a final deep breath, then he was up. He stepped onto the stage, squinting momentarily in the bright lights. As he started singing his voice was unsteady at first. He got more confident and suddenly it felt amazing, to be on that stage singing on _Broadway. _He remembered that this was all he had ever wanted and also what he never wanted to lose.

* * *

Kurt had invited Rachel and, given her current affiliations, Finn in addition to Blaine. When Blaine entered the theatre and walked to his seat, they were already there in the seats next to his own. "Oh, hey, Rachel."

"Blaine! This is Finn, my boyfriend, and also Kurt's stepbrother." She gestured to Finn who had stood up and was now holding a hand out to him.

Blaine accepted the hand and stated, "I'm Blaine, Kurt's…uh…friend." He had no idea how to say what he was.

Rachel smirked and the boys sat down on either side of looked over at her and whispered, rather conspicuously, "What's the deal with him?"

She reached over and patted him on the arm, "Just don't worry about it, honey."

It wasn't long before the show was starting. Whenever Kurt was on stage, Blaine could feel himself smiling. He loved Kurt's voice. It was only the second time he'd heard it, but it had the same effect. He wasn't even really paying attention to the show, he was so focused on Kurt.

He leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "He's so amazing," because he just had to share with someone.

Rachel just smiled and looked over at the love-struck boy beside her, "Yes, he is Blaine. Yes he is."

* * *

**Okay, so that's kinda short and sweet. I know it wasn't very exciting. Next chapter is probably going to be pretty long though. We're going to have post-show fluffiness. Then I'm gonna go ahead and do Cooper's wedding. Which is probably going to be angsty…then other things. Anyways, review! So I know you guys are still reading this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Angst/Fluff. That's really all I have to say, until the end. At which point in time, I may ramble a bit.**

Chapter 16

The show was over, and Kurt felt exhilarated. He had excitement racing through his veins. It couldn't have gone better. He hit every note, and his acting was exemplary. Not even Julianna's antics had messed him up. He was looking around at the busy crew, cleaning up, when Paul walked up to him.

"Hey, Kid, that was fantastic! You should hear the people out there, they're all talking about the new kid on Broadway." He patted Kurt on the back and beamed at him. "I'm going to have to talk to you about the official part. Would that be okay with you?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "O-of course! Yes! I would be honored."

Paul laughed, saying, "That's great, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, then felt a warm, familiar hand in his own. He jerked his head around to see Blaine standing there beside him, his smile matching Kurt's. Paul looked Blaine up and down before patting Kurt's shoulder again and walking away.

As soon as Paul had walked away, Blaine pulled Kurt into a death-grip hug. "I am so proud of you, Kurt," he said into his shoulder. He pulled back to look into Kurt's joy-filled eyes, then down at his lips. He wanted to kiss him, but wasn't sure how Kurt would feel about it, so he decided not to.

Kurt looked around Blaine to see Rachel and Finn approaching from around the corner. They all congratulated him, telling him how remarkable his performance was. He gave them the news that Paul wanted to let him have the part for good, and Rachel squealed, jumping up and down. Shortly after, Kurt felt an arm snake around his waist, but this embrace wasn't comforting. He knew who it was before he turned.

"You were really good out there, Hummel," the words were whispered hotly into his ear. He shuddered.

"You, too, Julianna," he looked over at her, then back at his visitors. He decided to try something. "Oh, how rude of me, Julianna. This is my friend Rachel and my step brother, Finn." He gestured to each of them in turn, and Julianna nodded to each. "And this," he pulled Blaine close to him, "is Blaine, my boyfriend."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, he studdered, "Wh-What?" Kurt elbowed him in the side, and he shut up. Kurt had called him his _boyfriend. _Blaine looked over to see Finn looked as shocked as he felt and Rachel was smiling like a fool.

Julianna eyed Blaine carefully, "Nice to meet you," she said, then with more than a little malice in her voice, "I'm surprised he's never mentioned you." She slid her arm from Kurt's waist and leaned in close again, so Kurt was the only one who could hear her, "Don't think this changes anything." She walked away slowly, giving a small wave and a fake smile to the group.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Rachel started making barfing noises. "Ew, she's the one who tried to kiss you, right? Well she is definitely an evil bitch whore."

Kurt laughed, shakily, "You can say that again."

Finn spoke up then, looking at Kurt with an extremely confused expression on his face, "Um, dude, not that, you know, I have any problem with it or anything. But since when are you gay again? I thought the whole man-whore image was your thing now."

Rachel smacked his shoulder and he glared at her. Kurt blushed, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Finn, I guess I kind of always have been."

Finn continued to get more confused, "How does that work? Didn't you have sex with like every girl in high school. And a bunch here? I mean, man, your track record doesn't exactly back this up, Kurt. Now suddenly you're dating a guy? That's going to be hard to explain." His face was contorted like he was trying to work through a tough math problem.

"Shut up, Finn. It's none of your business. Besides we're not even dating," Kurt heard the words leave his mouth, but didn't move to take them back. He didn't even notice Blaine's discomfort as he continued to quarrel with his brother.

Blaine's mind was reeling. The words of Kurt and Finn's argument spinning around him, but he wasn't really listening, he'd heard enough. So they weren't official? How many girls had Kurt slept with? What was he getting himself into here? Kurt had said boyfriend, but he hadn't meant it. He'd just said that to get that girl off his back. They hardly knew each other. It was all smacking him in the face at one time and he felt dizzy and kind of sick. "I-I need to get some fresh air."

He half-ran, half-stumbled to the backstage exit, pushing the door open brusquely. He sat down on the steps there and let the night air fill his lungs, even though his heart was beating rapidly. He hadn't seen if anyone followed him and he didn't care. He just needed out of that stuffy theater. He was sitting in a back alley, and the smell hit him. It wasn't as refreshing as he had hoped for, but it was better at least.

He tried to take deep, calming, breaths but it wasn't working. He was too worked up. A few minutes later, he heard the noises of the door opening and closing behind him. A body sat beside him, not touching him, but close enough that he could feel the presence. He didn't look over though.

If Blaine had looked up, he would have seen the stars in the night sky; if he looked to the side, he could have seen the night life of New York City, or Kurt's profile illuminated in the light of the moon. But he didn't look anywhere. All he saw was an ominous brick wall, looming over him.

It was a few minutes before Kurt got up the nerve to talk, both remaining still and quiet.

"I think," he began. Once he started speaking, the words flowed from his mouth, because what he was saying was what he had needed to say for a long time. "I think that this is hard for both of us. It's _new _for both of us. We didn't really know what we were getting into. We rushed into this thing, this void of new territory without thinking. I don't know you, Blaine. I know virtually nothing about you. Likewise, you know nothing about me. I'm broken inside. I've been through hell and back, and for a while, I didn't think I would be able to pick up the pieces. I had accepted a life of torture and denial, and I felt like I was fine with that.

"You know, to be honest, this is a stupid idea. One of us going to wind up hurt. It's inevitable. I told you before I don't believe in getting attached, and I stand by that. It's a mistake. Anyone you ask will tell you the pain they've endured in these circumstances.

"But you know what else, Blaine?" he looked over at the other man for the first time, but Blaine still didn't budge. "For the first time in my life, I feel like the pieces are being put back together. Like my life is working itself out, and I don't have to be afraid anymore. And the thing-the person that helped me to do that is _you, _Blaine. It's you. And I may not know you. I may not know what awful things you've been through, but I want to. I want to know everything about you. I want to know what makes you happy. I want to know what things I can't bring up in conversation because they're a sore spot. I want to know your favorite color, or your favorite restaurant growing up as a kid. I want to know _everything._"

Kurt paused, before continuing, "So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Blaine Anderson, you are my exception. I never thought I'd have one. I never thought there would be someone that I'd want to become attached to, but I was wrong.

"I can't promise I'm going to be completely comfortable. Or that I'll be nice all the time. I can't promise that there won't be moments where I want to throw it all out the window and walk away. What I can promise though is that this moment, right here, in this dark, creepy alley, this is real. I know what I want right now. And that's you. So the finale. Blaine," he reached over to tug gently at Blaine's chin, making him look directly into his eyes, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine stared intently into Kurt's deep blue eyes, tears welling up in his own. He'd been holding them back since the beginning of the monologue, but finally he just let them go. Before he could give it a second thought, he crashed their mouths together desperately. They both gasped and laughed as they kissed, Blaine whispering soft _Yes_'s when their lips would break momentarily. They could both taste the saltiness of Blaine's tears on their tongues, but they knew that they were not tears of grief. They were tears of joy, because things were starting to look brighter.

**So like I said in the last chapter, I had planned on this one being Post-Show/Wedding, but that didn't happen, because I got going with this. And I thought it was cute, and established some things I needed to clear up. So NEXT chapter will be the wedding, as long as my brain doesn't start doing weird things. I think I finally know where the plot is going to go with this and when it's going to end. No telling how many more chapters, but I hope those of you who actually(for whatever reason) find this entertaining and don't mind my long author's notes, are prepared to be in this for the long haul! It's going to be a fun ride. So tell me what you thought of this really long scene!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you almost ready, Kurt?" Blaine called from Kurt's living room. He was dressed up, ready to go, waiting for his _boyfriend_ to come out. Boyfriend. They were boyfriends now. He could say that, and not worry about it. And it felt amazing. Kurt had been in his room getting ready for the last hour, and it was beginning to look like they would be late for the ceremony. "I don't want to be late for my brother's wedding."

Kurt walked out, and Blaine had to restrain from gawking at the sight. He was clad in a sleek black suit. Nothing overly complicated, but extraordinary all the same. It was form-fitting to a perfect degree and utterly breath-taking. Kurt took his lack of speech the wrong way though. "Oh, no. Does it look bad? I'll go change." He turned around, but Blaine reached out to grab his arm.

"No! No, it's wonderful." He pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the lips. He'd been doing that a lot lately, kissing Kurt whenever he felt the need. It was wonderful. They could be intimate with each other without worries or barriers. They still hadn't breeched any tremendous sexual boundaries, but Blaine was okay with that.

It had been one week since they had become official, and it had been a week of pure bliss. They became more and more comfortable with each other, touching, exploring and just _being. _It was the most thrilling thing either boy had ever experienced. They started to get to know one another, finding out the little things, or the bigger things. Although neither opened up those things that really mattered, really hurt, not yet.

"Okay, fine we can go." He smiled into Blaine's kiss, but despite his words he remained where he was. He deepened the kiss, his tongue darting into the cavern of Blaine's mouth daringly. His arms wrapped around Blaine's waist, pulling him flush against his own chest.

Blaine almost complied and lost himself in the caress of Kurt's lips, but then he remembered their time table. "No, we have to go." He put a hand against Kurt's chest and pushed him away. He took in Kurt's pout and chuckled, "I thought you were the punctual one."

Kurt attempted to laugh, but it came out more like a squeak. Blaine saw something in his eyes, something that was bothering him. "What's wrong, babe?" They had also started that, officially, the terms of endearment.

Kurt brushed it off, forcing his face into a smile. "It's nothing, let's go."

On the drive to the wedding, a good hour away, Kurt hardly spoke at all. Blaine attempted to make conversation, but Kurt just wasn't participating. His shoulders were hunched and his mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

When they finally arrived at the hotel where the wedding would take place, Blaine turned to him before he could get out of the car. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kurt avoided his eyes and sighed. "It's just…what if…what if they torment us, Blaine? I mean, this is the first time we're actually going to be together in public. What if they don't like that?"

"So what if they don't? We can handle any shit they throw at us. And no matter what, I'm sure that we'll pull through. Just remember to have courage." He reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. Kurt smiled a little and nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand back.

Blaine meant what he'd said, but he wasn't sure he believed it anymore. The idea of _people_, as a general word, seeing the two of them together didn't scare him at all. In fact, it made him happy. He wanted everyone to know that Kurt was his. But _people _when referring to his family was a different story.

They arrived ten minutes before the actual ceremony, and didn't have time to socialize or make introductions. Blaine was whisked away to the preparation room without Kurt. Kurt looked around at the extravagant scene. Everyone was dressed very well, and the room was decorated impeccably. It was a real fairy tale wedding. The type of wedding Kurt dreamed about before his life went astray. Before he lost hope in happy endings.

* * *

After the ceremony was the reception and Blaine was shaking with nerves. He hadn't yet seen a member of his family, save Cooper. The wedding had run smoothly. He'd been introduced briefly to Cooper's fiancée before the wedding. Her name was Piper and she seemed like a very nice girl. Blaine thought it sad that he had so little connection with his brother that he was just now meeting the girl he would marry.

He found Kurt immediately after the crowd was dismissed and they made their way to the large ballroom where the reception was to be held. Kurt still had the worried look in his eyes, and Blaine had to admit it was affecting him too. He couldn't very well give an inspirational speech if he was feeling unsure himself. He didn't grab Kurt's hand as they walked, like he wanted to.

Once in the open space, Blaine scanned the room for family members. He didn't see anyone at first, and he breathed a premature sigh of relief. He hoped he and Kurt could stay out of sight for as long as possible. He had planned a speech already, another thing he wasn't looking forward to. His father would surely find a multitude of ways to insult him tonight.

Since they were so far from home, Blaine had booked two rooms in the hotel, just in case. He wouldn't mention the second one to Kurt unless he made it evident he would want it. He was really hoping he wouldn't though. Blaine wanted a night with Kurt, not necessarily like _that. _Just sleeping next to him in the same bed would be all he could ask for.

He and Kurt stood awkwardly at the doorway for a moment before a small voice said Blaine's name. He turned at the sound and smiled, it was Piper.

Her blonde hair was now down, as opposed to the high bun she wore earlier, and she donned a slightly less extravagant pink gown. She grinned widely at him and spoke her voice soft, as Blaine was starting to believe was normal, "Blaine, I'm really very sorry that tonight was the first time we've met. Cooper hasn't been the best with introductions. I didn't even meet your parents until a week ago." Blaine cringed faintly at the mention of his parents.

"Don't worry about it, Piper. It's wonderful to meet you." He looked over at Kurt and decided it was now or never. Looking at his boyfriend, he said, "Kurt, this is Piper, Cooper's wife." He gestured to her and Kurt smiled in response, dread written all over his face. "Piper, this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

The girl didn't even flinch. In fact, her smile grew as she reached over to grab Kurt's hand, shaking with fervor. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt's mouth was open in shock, he stuttered, "U-uh. Nice to meet you, too?" He made it into a question, not really sure what was going on.

Suddenly, Blaine felt a hard grasp on his shoulder. He froze. A cold, low voice came from behind him, "What was that you said, Blaine?"

Blaine didn't turn toward the person, but he didn't have to. His father took a few steps and he was standing directly between Blaine and Piper, who, feeling the rising tension, decided it was time for her to leave.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy the reception. There will be cake in a little while!" she said, keeping the chipper tone to her voice. She ran off, supposedly to find Cooper in the crowd.

Blaine allowed himself to look up at his father then. He was standing ramrod straight, staring down at his son, menacingly. His whole demeanor was professional, not like he was dealing with family, but with a difficult business deal.

"Hmm?" he reiterated.

Blaine gulped, "Dad. This is Kurt, my, er, boyfriend." He attempted to keep any amount of confidence in his voice, but it wasn't working.

Charlie Anderson did not offer a hand to the boy, nor did he truly acknowledge his presence, he simply eyed him, ignoring the fact that he was a human being and treating him more like an object he needed to make a judgment on.

His eyes returned to Blaine, and he stated simply, "A word, Blaine?"

Blaine felt like he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, pumping like never before. He felt himself nod, but it wasn't a conscious movement. As he followed his father a little ways away, he spared a glimpse back at Kurt. The other boy looked scared out of his mind, with good reason.

When they were out of earshot, Charlie spun around on one heel to face his terrified son. "Care to explain?"

Blaine put his hands in his pockets, grasping the soft fabric on the inside as if it was a lifeline. "Explain what, Dad?"

"Explain to me, Blaine, why all of a sudden you're a faggot!" Charlie's voice started out a shout, but obviously embarrassed, it dropped to a low hiss by the end of his sentence.

Blaine recoiled, wanting to just leave the hotel and take Kurt and just go somewhere very, very far away. He didn't respond to his father.

"Tell me, Blaine, why all of a sudden you have to put even more shame on this family then you already do on a daily basis. You whine and cry about not being good enough, or that I don't treat you well enough, then you run out and date a fag? What exactly was going through your mind? Did you honestly think you could just waltz on in here with _that_," he nodded in Kurt's direction, "and expect everyone to be okay with it? You've done awful things before, but this is just the last straw." He took a breath, eyes still enflamed. "What happened to that nice girl, Santana? She was the only good decision you ever made."

Blaine let out a shaky breath, "She cheated on me, Dad. She was cheating on me the whole time."

His father only nodded, "Well, I guess that's to be expected. Even she saw she could do so much better." His eye seemed to catch on something a little in the distance, "See that, Blaine? Your brother married a nice, beautiful girl."

Blaine looked and saw his brother and Piper dancing together on the floor. His hands balled into fists.

"But I suppose that's normal. Your brother has always made better decisions than you." His eyes returned to Blaine. When he spoke again, he sounded like he thought he was giving Blaine a second chance. A chance to win back whatever respect his father had had for him. "I don't want you dating that…that f-"

"Don't."

His father glared at him, "I don't want you dating that boy, Blaine. I don't want you dating _any_ boy. You are going to go out and find yourself a girl. A nice girl, like your brother's. Try things with that Santana again. But I do not want to see him again. Ever. Do you understand?"

Blaine nodded, weakly, regretting so as soon as he did.

"Good. There may be hope for you, Blaine. You just need to try harder." Charlie walked away, not looking back to see his broken son.

Blaine stood still for a long time, hearing the music around him before Kurt walked up to his side.

"That looked exciting," he said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Blaine turned his head, staring into blue eyes. "Most definitely," he tried a small grin. He looked around him, not seeing any reason to stay. "Can we just go? Do you mind? I mean, um, I bought a room. Rooms. Two rooms. I bought two rooms. You can, um, you can…they're next to each-"

Kurt stopped him, "You bought two? Oh. Well that's mildly disappointing."

Blaine nearly jumped at his words, "We don't have to use both. If you don't want to. We can, of course-"

Kurt smiled, "Blaine, are you asking me to share a hotel room with you?"

Warmth crept into Blaine's cheeks, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then I guess I accept."

* * *

**So yeah, family things. Yay. It's funny, I love writing this. But it's hard to get going, so I wind up reading other fics for inspiration, then I get hooked and this just winds up taking an extremely long time. Idk. I have difficulties. But yeah, next one is going to be hotel room and maybe something else, I haven't decided yet. But tell me what you think! Thanks, bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So SMUT. Wooo. Finally. Or at least my attempt at it. Oh god. I really hope this isn't awful. Feel free to just skip over it if you can't handle its awfulness. Ummm so I guess this far into this story, it's bad to say this, but I apologize for any verb tense errors. I'm really bad about those, and well yeah…**

Chapter 18

As they took the elevator to the third floor, Blaine stared at his feet, still trying to get over the ordeal he had just bared. He also remembered suddenly that he hadn't made his speech in Cooper's honor, another thing his father would probably hound him on. He couldn't bring himself to care.

Kurt stood beside him, equally as silent, but then something occurred to him. "Um, Blaine, I didn't pack anything."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, his mouth forming an "o". "Right. Um…I didn't either."

Kurt started laughing, "Genius. Pure genius."

"Hey! I just didn't think that far ahead."

"Well, obviously you didn't. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation," he lifted one slender eyebrow.

The elevator doors opened and Blaine took a step into the hall. He looked at the signs ahead at him, pointing which way to go. He turned right toward room 379, Kurt close on his heels. His eyes shot over to room 381, not meaning to second guess Kurt, but the other boy noticed.

"Just open the door Blaine."

Blaine nodded and stuck the key card into the slot. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. It was a fairly large room, just one bed though. He walked into the room, preparing himself for Kurt to change his mind and order him out of the room.

He didn't.

Kurt walked in after him and headed straight for the bed, plopping down on it.

Blaine eyed him suspiciously and said, "I suppose we're going to just have to sleep in these," he waved his hands, indicating the suit he had on.

Kurt didn't even hesitate before exclaiming, "You have got to be kidding me. Sleep in _this? _What do you think I am? A hobo? I don't sleep in nice clothes, Blaine."

Blaine blushed brightly, "Um..then…"

Kurt rolled his eyes before falling back on the bead, his legs hanging over the edge. "Underwear, Blaine, it's not that difficult to figure out. That is, unless you're not wearing any."

Even though he couldn't see his face, Blaine could hear the chuckle in his voice. "I, uh, yes. Yes! Of course I'm wearing underwear."

Kurt laughed again, sitting up on his elbows. "That's a good thing." Suddenly something changed in his eyes and he was standing up, taking long strides over to Blaine. When he stood directly in front of him he lifted his left hand and cupped Blaine's cheek. "Or maybe it isn't," he whispered, biting his lip.

Blaine licked his lips, but there was a little bit of nervousness in his now dark auburn eyes. "W-why is that?"

Kurt traced the outline of Blaine jawbone with his finger, lightly. "Is there a reason you asked me to share a hotel room with you tonight, Blaine?" he asked, answering a question with a question.

"Yes, but I don't…I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Me, being the one not comfortable? Really, Blaine? The whole reason we're in this situation is because you were the one feeling uncomfortable." He pulled his hand away, dropping it back to his side. He began to back away, but Blaine grabbed his hand.

"No! Kurt, you know that's not what I meant. It's just…lately, whenever I've done _anything_ like that, you tell me how you want to take things slow. So I just figured…you know, we could just sleep together. Not push any boundaries, but just be near each other." He squeezed Kurt's hand, hoping he got his point across.

Kurt sighed and moved in close to Blaine's warmth again. "I know. I know I've been…weird about that. But I think it's…I'm ready now. To take things to the next level with you, Blaine." He attempted a smile, staring into Blaine's eyes adoringly.

Blaine's face broke into a grin, "Really?"

"Really, really," he affirmed, cheeks flushed.

Blaine leaned in, crashing their mouths together. Kurt opened his mouth for the kiss, cocking his head for a better angle. Their tongues twisted together, a feeling they were already familiar with and Kurt tasted Blaine on his tongue. The kiss hadn't begun gentle, and it only got more heated as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, holding him close.

Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine's hands migrating downward and over his ass, but they didn't stop. Blaine grabbed Kurt's thighs and lifted him u off the ground. Kurt quickly enveloped Blaine's waist with his legs, holding himself even closer to Blaine's form. He had no idea Blaine was that strong. Blaine walked them to the bed, and laid Kurt down on top of the comforter. He straddled Kurt's hips and bent down to kiss him again, lips lingering. Their breath mingled hotly and Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine staring back at him.

Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth, not breaking eye contact, before kissing a trail down his neck. He found Kurt's pulse point and his lips stayed there. He sucked on the skin tenderly before looking up at Kurt, eyebrows raised in question.

Kurt looked back into his golden eyes with confusion before laughing breathlessly. He realized Blaine was asking permission to mark him. "Yes. It's fine, Blaine," he breathed out. His head seemed to be spinning.

Blaine nodded and went back to giving Kurt's neck the attention he thought it deserved. The pale skin seemed to be mocking him, just asking to be blemished. He took the skin into his mouth, and heard Kurt let out a small gasp. He nipped at the skin, then pulled back. He ran his tongue across the new spot, attempting to soothe it. He ran his fingers over his work and then brought his hand up to brush the already damp tendrils of hair out of Kurt's face.

Blaine brought their lips together again, sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth. Kurt brought his hands up and worked them at the buttons on Blaine's shirt. Then Blaine's mouth froze on his. Kurt raised one slender eyebrow and looked up.

Blaine grunted and stared back down into Kurt's crystal blue eyes. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused. As far as he could tell, Blaine had a pretty good grasp on what he was doing.

"I _mean_, neither of us know what we're doing. It's different, right?" he flopped over to the side, no long on top of Kurt.

Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine, sitting up on one elbow. "Yes. It is different. But I…I actually have a good idea what we're doing."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, shocked. "You do?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed, "High school. My dad. Lots of pamphlets. Lots of graphics and instructions. It was brutal, but I came out all the more informed."

Blaine nodded, still worried. "Okay. So one of us has to…top, right?" he asked, pulling on any prior knowledge he had.

Kurt laughed brightly. "Yes. It just depends on how you want to go about this."

"Well since you seem to know more about this, you can top, I guess."

"Okay, that's fine." They stared at each other for a moment, before Kurt decided the pressing erectin in his pants just couldn't wait any longer.

This time, Kurt got on top of Blaine, his lips immediately finding the other man's. He moaned in Blaine's mouth, sucking on his tongue a bit. His fingers found their way back to the buttons on his shirt. He fiddled with them, his hands were shaking and he found it difficult to maneuver the little button out of each hole, but he managed. Soon he was pulling the tail of Blaine's shirt out of his pants and Blaine was helping him to get it off his shoulders.

Blaine lifted his own hands to the buttons on Kurt's shirt, undoing them one-by-one, but he was too slow and Kurt sat up to do the job himself, throwing it somewhere on the ground when he was done. Then both men were shirtless and Kurt ran his fingers along the smooth planes of Blaine's chest, sighing contentedly to himself. His fingers trailed down until they reached the button on Blaine's pants. He undid it and pulled the zipper down.

Looking down his chest at Kurt, Blaine lifted his hips to help him get the pants over his ass. When the pants were off, Kurt tossed them in the general direction their shirts had gone and took off his own pants. As an afterthought, Kurt pulled his socks off and looked at Blaine to do the same. He complied and the only clothing they both still had on was their underwear.

Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's in a gentle kiss, his fingers working their way into his cap of gel. Blaine reached between them and rubbed at the shape of Kurt's cock under his briefs. Kurt let out a loud moan at the contact. With the positive response, Blaine decided to reached past the waistband of Kurt's underwear to wear he could grab Kurt's cock in his hand. Kurt squirmed against his grasp, breath uneven. Kurt gasped against Blaine's mouth when he made a quick jerk of his hand, using the motions that always felt good when he took care of himself.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and Kurt felt the urge to glare at him. No one had ever made him fall apart like he was now. No one.

Kurt took control then, climbing back on top of Blaine and pulling his boxers down to his feet before throwing them on the ground. Kurt took in the light blush that spread across Blaine's cheeks and smiled. He bent down and mouth at the head of Blaine's very erect cock, just teasing. He heard Blaine moan, and licked the precome at the tip. He grabbed the base and pumped his hand down twice before getting off of him. He got off of the bed and heard Blaine groan, "Where are you going?"

Kurt didn't respond, but instead reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans. He pulled out his wallet and reached inside. He found the two packets he was looking for and made his way back to the bed.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, seeing the shining silver things in Kurt's hand.

"A condom," Kurt said, holding up one of the packets, "And lube." He held up the other.

"…Lube?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, climbing back onto the bed. "Yes. You'll realize it's a very necessary item. That is, if you don't want to feel too much pain in the morning."

Blaine nodded, trusting Kurt's mild expertise in the matter. Kurt crawled over to him and patted the inside of his thigh, indicating that he should spread them. Blaine responded and was then completely open to Kurt who was between his legs. He sat up on his elbows and stared down at Kurt, waiting for him to make the next move.

Kurt placed a soft kiss to the inside of Blaine's leg and smiled, "Just relax, babe. I'll take care of you." He ripped open the packet with his teeth and he squeezed some of the cool gel onto his fingers, warming it with his thumb briefly. He gave Blaine one last look before taking his index finger to Blaine's hole, rubbing the puckered skin there.

Blaine let out a strangled grunt and laid back down on bed, trying to relax, which was difficult with Kurt's finger about to press into him.

Kurt pushed his first finger in and twisted it a bit, giving Blaine the chance to get used to the intrusion. Blaine nodded, hoping Kurt could see him, wanting him to go further. Kurt pushed his finger in all the way and pulled it back out again. He pushed in and out repeatedly until putting a second one in.

Blaine winced at the burn, but it was a good burn. He didn't shy away. After he got used to the feeling he actually began pushing himself back onto Kurt's fingers.

"You're so tight…" Kurt whispered. He listened to the soft noises Blaine was making and couldn't help reaching his free hand down to touch himself. It was all too much.

He finally added a third finger, this one burning more intensely. Kurt crooked his fingers once and apparently hit Blaine's protate making him call out Kurt's name. He loved watching Blaine unravel like this. It wasn't long before Blaine said, "Okay, Kurt…I-I'm ready."

Kurt nodded and pulled his fingers out, he grabbed the condom from where he had dropped it. He pushed it over his cock quickly and used the remainder of the lube. He sighed at his own touch, but longed to be inside of Blaine.

He lined himself up with Blaine's entrance, his body hovering over Blaine's. "You're ready?" he kissed his mouth, trying to convey any reassurance Blaine may have needed.

Blaine nodded, just needing Kurt to do it. "Yeah. Yes, please…"

Kurt chuckled and pushed the head of his cock in, just enough for Blaine to whine.

Kurt kissed him again. "Shhh. It's okay. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Okay, just all the way. Please, just…" he managed the words and Kurt listened, pushing in the rest of the way slowly. Blaine's face contorted beneath him and Kurt wanted to kiss away the pain. He wanted to stop and say he was sorry. He didn't want to cause Blaine any kind of harm.

But then Blaine told him to move, to do anything, so he did. He started to pull out, until just the tip of his cock was still in Blaine.

"Hard, Kurt. I want to feel it. Please."

Kurt wanted to say no, that they were going to take it as slowly as necessary, but the desperation in Blaine's voice and the lustful look in his eyes made him nod his head.

He slammed in to Blaine, making the other man grunt. Kurt pulled in and out, forming a slow rhythm. He found Blaine's prostate again and he gasped in pleasure each time Kurt hit it. Kurt reached between them and wrapped a hand around Blaine's cock. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take a long time for Blaine start saying, "Oh, god…Kurt. C-close."

Kurt kept up his rhythm, slamming in and out of Blaine. He felt himself getting closer to the edge as well. He moved his head down capturing Blaine's lips in another heated kiss.

Kurt stilled his lips, keeping them where they were on Blaine's, "Come on, Blaine. Come for me, babe," he whispered.

His words made Blaine fall apart, coming all over Kurt's fist. He screamed Kurt's name as he came. Kurt pumped him through his orgasm, smiling. Kurt didn't slow the pace of his hips, but watching Blaine come apart made his hips stutter, the heat in his stomach coming to a climax. It didn't take more than three more thrusts for him to come, spilling inside of Blaine, Blaine's name on his lips. His movements stilled as his orgasm came to a close and he fell against Blaine's chest. He looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Wow…" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, wow," Blaine replied, lifting a hand to stroke through Kurt's now sweaty hair. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Kurt supplied a smile playing on his lips.

Blaine laughed "Yeah. Amazing."

Kurt rolled over, pulling out of Blaine. He got up off the bed and got a towel from their bathroom. He walked back and cleaned himself and Blaine off. He dropped the towel on the floor, letting it joined the rest of the abandoned fabric. He climbed into the bed next to Blaine and wrapped an arm around his middle, holding him close. "Mmm. Tired."

Blaine nodded, turning into Kurt's grasped so he could look into his eyes, with a smile. Silent words seemed to pass between them. "Me too."

Kurt looked over at him, his eyes bright. Then he closed them, arm still curled around Blaine. Kurt fell asleep, while Blaine smiled over at him. Blaine eventually let himself fall into the sme oblivion Kurt had.

* * *

**Okay. Wowzers. One of the longest chapters I've written. Jesus Christ. Smut takes up a lot of words. I debated FOREVER on whether I wanted this to be full out sex or just a blow-job or something. Like I don't even know. Whenever I was just sitting at work my brain would be like "Blow job or sex? So many decisions!" Obviously, though, I decided just to go all the way. But um, yeah. There's that. So it's my birthday. So as a birthday present for your favorite fic author (jk, I know that's not true) you should give me reviews. If you're still reading this. That would be amazing. I'll fix any weird mistakes later...sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so if any of you still happen to be watching for this story. Here it is. My nineteenth installment. I can't even begin to apologize for how long this took me. God…I am sososososo sorry. I just…God. I was at the beach, and there wasn't any wi-fi(a horrific experience to tell the truth), so I didn't even attempt to write anything. Then, when I got back, I got into this AMAZING fic (which I would recommend, but it happens to be for another fandom, but if you ever happen to get into Panic! At the Disco, find a way to contact me and I will gladly hook you up), and if I'm being honest, that discouraged me from writing, because it was one of those stories where the author is so good, that it makes you question your existence or right to ever even consider writing a sentence again in your life. THAT GOOD. So that happened, and then time just slipped by. And I actually planned on this being a much more elaborate and exciting chapter than it is. But I felt like I owed you this ASAP. So I quickly edited it tonight and I'm posting it now. Again, I say I AM SO SORRY AND I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME. Slight smut in the beginning (another one of my, 'Oh, god what am I even writing moments') so maybe that'll make up for my awfulness? A little bit? Maybe? Please?**

Chapter 19

When Kurt gradually came back into consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that he had his arm wrapped around something warm. A body. With this realization, his mind went into autopilot. If he was quiet enough and didn't move the bed around too much, she probably wouldn't wake up, and he could get out of there without incident. He slowly removed his arm, and opened his eyes, vision blurred with the recesses of sleep. He made out dark curls and skin. He was honestly shocked with himself, he hardly ever let himself fall as—

Wait.

Dark curls. Dark short curls.

Blaine.

Everything from the night before came rushing back, hitting him hard in the chest. His eyes grew impossibly wide remembering the feeling of Blaine being so close, so tangible. The feeling of his lips against Blaine's skin, and the noises the other man had made at the touch. He felt himself relaxing back into the sheets. His eyes settled over Blaine's body, the soft rise and fall of his chest. He was lying on his stomach, face turned toward Kurt. His lips were parted and Kurt noticed the way his eyelashes hung over his cheeks.

Without even realizing it was happening, Kurt's face broke into a grin. He took his position back against Blaine and draped an arm across his back, and just watched him sleep. He thought for a millisecond that it might have been odd, or creepy. But he decided it was worth being caught.

Eventually, (by this time Kurt had decided Blaine could sleep for ages and never wake up) Kurt's stomach grumbled. He needed breakfast. He brought his face close to Blaine's , feeling the soft puffs of air on his own face and connected their lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away before Blaine's eyes shot open, flaring in a small moment of panic before seeing the cerulean blue ones staring back at him. His heartbeat slowed and without a word he brought their lips together again, smiling against Kurt's mouth.

" 'M hungry," Kurt mumbled between kisses, but he made no move to get away.

Blaine nodded. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist before flipping them over so that he was on top of Kurt. His lips continued to move over Kurt's, their tongues sliding together, already familiar with each other. Kurt moaned into his mouth.

Blaine detached his mouth and smiled down at Kurt, whose eyes were now a much darker shade of blue, blown with lust. Kurt wrapped a hand around the back of Blaine's head, trying to bring his lips back down, but Blaine wasn't having it. Kurt wanted their lips touching, at all times. What was he doing? Why had Blaine pulled away? He grunted in frustration, glaring at the man who wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" he finally voiced, but only received a small grin in response. Then Blaine was climbing down Kurt's body. Neither boy was wearing clothing, so Blaine was able to take the base of Kurt's half-hard cock in his hand without the worry of buttons and zippers between them.

Kurt sighed with the touch and rolled his hips up into the grasp. Blaine took a minute to look at Kurt, naked and pale before him without the shield of night. He was so beautiful. His lips curled up into a smile before coming down to kiss at the tip of Kurt's length. His mouth sunk over him, and he listened to the sounds Kurt was making, encouraging him. Kurt's cock grew harder with the warmth around it, stretching Blaine's lips as he went further down. Blaine felt Kurt's fingers tangle into his now completely free curls, tugging lightly, making Blaine moan around him.

Blaine took him as far into his mouth as he could without choking, he had to hold Kurt's hips down when he tried to thrust into the wet heat. He began to bob his head, swirling his tongue in patterns on the way up and tasting him at the tip. Blaine never would have thought sucking another man's cock would be enjoyable. He would have been wrong. Kurt was making the most sinful noises, and Blaine felt like he was going to come just from listening to him.

Kurt started pulling on his hair, trying to get him off when he said, "O-okay, Blaine, I-I…" he didn't get to finish though before he was spilling down Blaine's throat. Luckily it had been enough warning for Blaine to be expecting it. He swallowed the bitter come and when Kurt was finally done, he pulled off. The first thing he did was to crawl back up Kurt's body and kiss him senseless. Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue and it was almost enough to make him hard again, but it was too soon.

When Blaine pulled away and smiled at him, Kurt stated, "You know, I've never met someone whose first response when I tell them I'm hungry is to try and devour my cock."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm not like everyone else." He listened to Kurt laugh and grinned, thinking it was the best sound he had ever heard.

"Maybe I should be hungry more often then."

"I wouldn't object to that," he looked over at Kurt, still fully exposed, then jumped off the bed. For the first time, he noticed the pain in his ass and he winced.

Kurt saw, and started laughing. "I suppose it hurts a bit then?" he questioned.

Blaine nodded. It wasn't necessarily an awful pain, but it was enough to put a kink in his step. He threw Kurt his underwear after finding them in a pile with the rest of their clothes. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

"Oh, yeah, I know, this is like my favorite part of the entire show…" the guy next to Kurt was laughing. They had been talking for a while. He was an extra. Seemed like a nice guy. Kurt laughed with him and made a sarcastic comment.

They looked up when they heard the doors to the theater opening. "I just want to meet him. That's it, Paul. I just want to meet the guy." Kurt recognized the voice.

Damon.

His voice was winded, like it hadn't been so calm just minutes before. Kurt felt his heart speed up.

Paul's professional, semi-soothing voice chimed in, "Listen, Damon. We can talk about this. There's no reason for you to get worked up. You know I can pull some strings, get you in another show."

Kurt knew he should get up. Make an excuse, get some water or something, but he couldn't. He was glued to the spot, watching in horror as the man he had replaced laid eyes on him sitting on the side of the stage.

He saw Damon turn to Paul and say something to him in a hushed tone. Kurt couldn't make out what he was saying, but he could tell it wasn't good by the way his shoulders tensed, the muscles visibly constricting. He could have sworn he heard a low growl come from the man.

He looked over at the boy, Jack, he thought his name was. "I'm…uh…bathroom."

He hopped to his feet, but didn't make it very far.

"And where do you think you're going?" Damon snarled. Kurt, against his better judgment, turned his head to look at the giant Neanderthal who was now pointing directly at him.

More quickly than Kurt would have thought humanly possible, Damon made his way onto the stage and close to Kurt. "I thought I made it very clear that you shouldn't mess with me. But apparently I didn't make it clear enough."

Kurt's eyes darted to Paul, who was trying his hardest to catch up with Damon. He stuttered, "I-I, uh…"

"First you try to take my girl, now you want my part too? Who do you think you are you little perverted son of a bitch?"

For a brief moment, Kurt let his mind wander over the irony of the situation. He'd only met this guy, what, twice? And neither time had been pleasant. He couldn't help wondering how he managed to get caught up in this mess. His voice came out stronger than he would have expected, "They gave me the part. I didn't take anything from you."

"I beg to differ, pretty boy," Damon growled.

Paul caught up then and grabbed a hold of Damon's arm. "Out. Now. You can't be in here, this is a closed rehearsal."

"Yeah. One I should be included in," Damon snapped. He spun back around, apparently done with the ordeal. "I'll get my part back."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Kurt's fingers traced lazy patterns over Blaine's thigh as thefilm version of_ RENT _played in the background. He had already told Blaine what had happened at the theatre. Every last detail. Blaine had been furious. Kurt managed to calm him down with soft kisses and 'It's okay, I'm a big boy's. It was tearing him up inside though.

The credits started rolling, and the way Blaine was breathing, Kurt would have guessed he was asleep, but then he heard his voice, soft and broken. "Kurt, can we talk?"

Kurt paused his fingers. Of course they could talk. They talked all the time. "Sure. About what?"

Blaine sat up from where he was leaning against Kurt, so he could look him in the eyes. "Well, you know how you said you wanted to know everything?" He raised his eyebrows, and saw the memory of that night flash through Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah, of course I remember."

Blaine nodded. "Well, I want to know everything too," he saw Kurt's mouth open to say something, but he cut him off. "I want to know about your life in high school, Kurt." Pause. "Rachel tells me things sometimes, I think purely on accident. And you've mentioned it once or twice, but not really. You avoid it. I just…if I can help, at all. I would like to. That's all I'm really asking."

Kurt sighed, his head hitting the back of the couch roughly. _Where do I even begin? _He wasn't sure though. Wasn't sure he wanted to tell Blaine those things. Wasn't sure he _could._

"It's okay, if it's not _everything. _I just need to know…what happened that affected you so much."

Blaine wasn't asking, though. He wasn't giving Kurt the choice, and Kurt knew that. And he couldn't argue that Blaine probably should know. He should know why Kurt was so fucked up.

"I came out in the tenth grade."

Kurt was expecting a gasp, wide eyes, a 'wow,' something. Anything. Blaine remained completely expressionless.

Kurt didn't look Blaine in the eyes when he continued talking, "Everyone hated me. Except for the Glee club kids. They were there for me. Well, most of the time. It was awful. Every second of it. The shoving, the slushie facials, the _death threats," _he paused and chuckled. There was no humor in his laugh. "I was prom _queen_ my junior year. It all just felt so wrong. Why should I be put through that, that _horror_, just because I wasn't attracted to the gender I was 'supposed' to be attracted to? Why should anyone be treated like that for _anything? _None of it made any sense. So I decided, that if they weren't happy with me the way I was, maybe I shouldn't be me at all. In some fucked up, crazy way, it made sense. It was the only thing that had ever made any sense. So I changed. I became a different me. I still felt like I was _me_, I was just subduing certain parts. I forced myself to get turned on by girls, because that's what they wanted. And it stopped, for about two months, they all backed off. Actually, they kind of admired me. I was fucking every girl in school. The ones they couldn't dream of having. In just two months? I had all of them in the palm of my hand. Those were the best two months of my life. And I guess…I just didn't want it to stop." He stopped talking and looked at Blaine.

Blaine didn't have judgment in his eyes, like Kurt had expected him to. He didn't look at Kurt like he just wanted to back away, like he was disgusted. Kurt thought he would have had good reason to be though. He just simply opened his mouth and asked, "So, you just kept doing it? Because it made you feel better about yourself?"

Blaine's question wasn't accusing, but Kurt felt it hit him square in the chest. Yes, that's exactly why he did it. It made him feel better about himself. He took advantage of people, throwing them out of his life, not five minutes later, just to make himself feel better. To make himself forget what a "horrible" human baing he was. What he didn't realize though, what he realized now, was that in the process, he was losing himself even more.

Kurt grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it. He felt tears burning in his eyes, but he didn't want to cry. Why was he crying so much recently? He felt the warmth of Blaine's arm wrapping around him, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, Kurt. You told me, that's all I wanted. It's all in the past. None of that matters now," he whispered.

Kurt shook his head, disagreeing. It did matter, every bit of it mattered. But he couldn't deal with it. It was too much. Too much to think about. He couldn't change his past.

But maybe Blaine was helping him. Helping him to become a better version of himself, one step at a time. And that's what he thought about as he suck further into Blaine's grasp, sobbing quietly.

* * *

**Hi. So I know you should probably give me the silent treatment on this because of my bad timing, but reviews would still be amazing. Yell at me in them. I don't care. Just…um remember that I still love you. All of you.**


End file.
